Deception
by FairyRingsandWings
Summary: They experimented on her, tortured her, and left her with no memories. Vers tries to recover the person she used to be before the Skrulls captured her. Commander Yon-Rogg swears to give her answers, though he may be hiding more secrets than she realises. (AU What if Carol was never human?)
1. Starting New

**(A/N) **This is a gift for the lovely Roggvers on tumblr! Check out their blog its amaaaazing! Heavy yonvers feel there. This story is inspired by a prompt they gave me, though the story has run away a bit from it but the prompt is in there within a few chapters.

For anyone thinking Fairy, you have lots of other stories you should be working on why start another? I... have no excuse and am still working on them but I got really excited about this. I'm weak and have no self-control.

**Tags:** Identity Issues, Mystery, Memory Loss, Star-Crossed Romance, Lies, Manipulation, Arranged Marriages, Childhood Friends

**Trigger Warnings:** Mentions of torture

* * *

"What do you remember?"

"Not much."

Vers stood before the Supremor, hands behind her back, shoulders slumped, eyes cast downwards. She was tired of being asked questions that she had no answers for. Tired of being reminded of what she had lost. What was the point in this?

"Tell me the earliest thing that you recall."

"A blood transfusion. Red blood coursing through my veins."

It was a vague and foggy memory. Her body lying on something cold. An unseen force pinning her down. A bright light shining down on her. Green blurs fussing around her. And tubes with red liquids pumping into her system. Skrull experimentation was the conclusion that the Supreme Intelligence had come too, backed up by evidence from an investigation unit that had collected intel on Skrull activities. The purpose of the experimentation was still unknown, as was the full extent of the consquences for her. Until she fully recovered from her injuries - five broken ribs, a fractured arm bone and severe bruises on various parts of her body - they wouldn't be able to tell what the effects were and what was merely a response of her body to her wounds.

"The Commander will find those responsible for this, Vers. Once we discover what has been done we will undo it."

"What if you can't?"

"You doubt us?"

"I barely know who or what you are."

Her memories were missing, gone like dust in the wind and just as uncatchable. She hadn't known her name, let alone what species she was, what planet she came from or the culture that she had been raised with. It was a blank slate that ached and hurt to think about.

"You will," the Supremor promised.

Was she imagining it or was there was something dark in their viridian eyes? Everything in this once familiar world was now strange and unsettling. She didn't know who or what to trust and found little comfort in anything. This woman standing before her was meant to be the person she respected and admired the most, yet she didn't know who she was, she drew no ease from her.

"The Commander wishes to speak with you."

"Why?" Vers asks, frowning.

She has heard of the Commander - Yon-Rogg, she believes his name was - and how he is in charge of the investigation into the Skull experimentations. It was him who found her, locked away in a cell in a secret Skrull laboratory on a planet called S-26 (Volta). It is an uninhibited world owned by Xander, an enemy of the Kree - or so she has heard. It has led to speculation that the Xanderians are housing the Skrull, having built an alliance to challenge the Kree Empire. Why they are conducting such twisted experiments on Kree citizens is unknown, but the Commander and his team plan to find out and put a stop to it.

"Routine questioning to see if there's any useful information you can provide in his investigation," the Supremor says. "He will return to Hala in a fortnight."

"I don't think there's anything I could help him with," Vers says, her voice pitching a little with despair. So many people have questioned her, so many times she has been forced to confront the emptiness of her memories. "You can't even find anything."

The Supremor straightens their shoulders, their eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She has offended them again. Spoken out of line. She feels guilty but what is to be expected? She doesn't remember any of the social etiquettes to properly and respectful conduct herself.

"I imagined you would also like to meet the man who rescued you. Does that not hold any appeal to you? He deserves your thanks."

Vers nodded sheepishly.

"I just don't want to waste his time."

* * *

The second time she meets the Commander, feel like the first. Her memory of when he rescued her is non-existant.

Her savour is not what she imagined him to be. He isn't much taller than her but like her, his skin is pale, not blue like most of the higher military ranks that she has seen striding through the Starforce Headquarters when she snoops about late at night. He is handsome, with sandy brown hair cut short, no facial hair and striking golden eyes. It is the first time she has seen eyes like that, or at least, that's what she thinks. They are pleasant to look at and gives him a softer feel, despite his stoic face and rigid posture. There is something comforting about him, something that makes her feel safe - it is the first time she has felt that way since waking up on Hala three weeks ago. Her injuries have mostly healed bar some bruising which is taking far longer to heal than it should have.

"Vers, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Yon-Rogg says. He stretches both of his hands out, palm facing upwards. Vers looks at them unsurely. Was this some kind of a greeting? No one else has done anything like this, but then again, she has been restricted to the Starforce medical bay with no interactions outside of medical personal.

Yon-Rogg retracts his hand, looking a little disappointed. "Forgive me. I was told of your condition but I wasn't quite aware of the extent."

"It's alright," Vers shrugs, giving him a timid smile. "Do forgive me for any rudeness or lack of manners. I've forgotten them."

She wonders if the person she once was would cringe in shame at her ignorance in politeness or if she had been someone who disregarded them.

"Do you remember me?" he asks.

"No."

Yon-Rogg nods then gestures to the white cushioned seats by the viewscreen. "Please, have a seat."

They are not far from the medical wing, only a few corridors away in a private meeting room. The wall they sit beside is glass from floor to ceiling and gazes over the Upper Levels of Hala. It is a breath-taking city, with soaring skyscrapers and radiant skies, spacecrafts zipping between the two. Although she is not supposed to, Vers has snuck out of the medical bay to sit here and watch it at dawn and dusk, enjoying the way the city seems to sparkle in the light of the two suns.

"Is there anything you can tell me about your time in the Skrull laboratory?"

Vers feels frustration building inside her. She keeps her voice calm and even. He knows she remembers nothing. Asking her a thousand times will not change that. "No. Only the blood transfusion."

"How do you know that it was blood?"

"I... I don't know," Vers frowns, trying to recall how she knew that. "I just did. That is what it was, wasn't it?"

Yon-Rogg nods. She thinks that she sees unease - or is it disgust? - flicker across his face. It is hard to tell. He is not an easy man to read.

"Our analysis of your blood confirms that it has been intermingled with another species. We're not sure why."

Vers feels a shiver run down her spine. It can be nothing good.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Yon-Rogg takes something out of his pocket, his fingers clutching it delicately as though it is precious. It is a silver bracelet embedded with a golden star. The star bears an uncanny resemblance to the one on Yon-Rogg's armoured chest.

Vers reaches for it. It is heavier than it looks. It sparks something inside of her but what it is she cannot grasp. A fleeting feeling. A hint of familiarity. It is gone as fast as it comes.

"Nope," Vers says, popping the p.

Yon-Rogg breathes in deeply, he seems irritated or off-put. She doesn't want to upset him but he knew what he was dealing with when he asked to see her. It is not her fault she cannot remember anything. If she did she would have told them.

Yon-Rogg looks as though he is ready to leave. Vers straightens in her chair, a determined glint in her eyes. If she cannot answer questions then she will ask them. There is too much she doesn't know, too much she needs to know. No one is giving her answers, not the important ones at least. Yon-Rogg is the leader of the investigation, he is the one who found her, if anyone can give her answers it is him.

"What have you found out about the Skrull experiments?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," Yon-Rogg says regretfully.

"Classified?" Vers scoffs, a harsh laugh escaping her. "They experimented on me. They have done Gods know what to me. I deserve to know. I need to know what they did to me."

"I know you want answers but there's only so much I'm at liberty to say."

Vers shook her head angrily. "This isn't fair. Has anyone traced where I come from? Do I have family out there looking for me? Surely, there is something that you can tell me?"

"Vers, I won't stop until I find out who did this to you."

Vers stands up, furious about how little they are explaining to her. "Thank you for saving me but I'm done with this conversation."

She leaves. Yon-Rogg chases after her, catching her by the wrist.

"Vers, wait!" He sighs, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I know its frustrating not receiving the answers that you want. But it has to be this way for now. When I'm able to, I will explain everything to you."

Yon-Rogg looks at her softly, his eyes pleading with her to believe him."

Vers nods, appeased for now.

He walks her back to the medical bay. They part without another word.

* * *

The next day she receives a gift. It comes wrapped in expensive blue fabrics, fastened with a blue ribbon. It is a silver clamshell containing a gooey lavender substance which smells minty and fresh and is cool to the touch. Vers isn't sure what to make of it. She has been told it was a gift from Commander Yon-Rogg.

"What is this?" Vers asks.

Nurse Re-Vah, a tall woman with blue skin and short dark hair, is looking over her vitals. She clicks her tongue - probably fed up answering all of Vers's curiosities - and glances up from her datapad. Vers doesn't like her. For a nurse, she is rather cold and uncaring. Vers feels more like a bother than a patient when it comes to her - when it comes to a lot of them really.

"It is a grooming product commonly gifted to those that are ill or recovering. The cream inside is applied liberally to the forehead and relieves headaches. It is also effective at soothing the aches of bruises and minor bumps and accelerates their healing," The nurse gives her a stern look. "That is from the Commander, yes? Be sure to thank him. That is not an inexpensive gift."

Vers nods and touches the substance, rubbing it between her fingers. She wonders if this is the Commander's subtle way of trying to help her get out of the medical bay faster or an appeasement for his lack of answers.

* * *

The weeks that follow the Commander visits her in the medical bay often. He never stays for long, just long enough for idle chat and assurance that she is well. As if an afterthought, before he leaves, he asks if she remembers anything else about her time in Skrull captivity. Each time she gives him the same answer. Nothing.

She doesn't know why he keeps visiting her. He can easily have her status reported to him via transmission. It seems a hassle to travel to the medical bay as often as he does.

Over the next few weeks, Vers has started her own investigation. She had inquired many of the doctors, nurses and even fellow patients in neighbours rooms about the Commander. He is well known and considered a hero of the Kree. He has rescued countless people from Skrull attacks, thwarted many evil schemes and run Starforce more effectively than anyone before him. He is favoured by the Supreme Intelligence. Adored by the people. Loathed by the enemy.

She finds herself insatiably curious about him, wanting to learn as much as she can. The way people speak of him makes him seem more legend than man.

Vers puts her mild fixation on him down to boredom. There is nothing else very exciting going on here.

At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

* * *

A few days later she sneaks out of the medical wing to explore. She has cautiously been exploring outside of the medical wing every few days, learning the weave of the corridors and locations and functions of the rooms with ease. She has only just found the one place she has been searching for for ages.

The ship docks.

She hides behind a pillar on a balcony area over-looking the vast space. There are ships of all size and shape, several dozen people flittering around them conducting various tasks. There is a cool breeze in this room, one that ruffles her hair and soothes her skin. She can see the city skyline outside and wishes she could go out and see it more closely.

Down below there is a some kind of commotion. Workers and Starforce operatives were nervously watching something. Vers follows their gazes. Her heart jolts when she spies Yon-Rogg standing before an impressive black vessel. There is another beside him, an imposing man who is frightfully tall with blue skin, draped in antiqued looking black robes, his face smeared with black paint. There is something menacing about him. Whoever he is, he is the stark opposite of Yon-Rogg who stands in his highly sophisticated Starforce uniform. Modern versus the anicent.

"You mean to tell me that you have not located her yet?" the man's voice is thunderous and loud. She can tell with the way that he speaks that he holds himself in high regard - perhaps a fair bit higher than he deserves. His posture is straight and proud and he sneers down at Yon-Rogg as though he are a stain on his shoes. Vers decides in that moment she does not like this man at all.

"No, Ronan, we haven't," Yon-Rogg says calmly, seemingly the only person in the room not wary of the man. "If we do you will be the first to know."

"Make sure that you do."

It sounds more of a threat than a friendly suggestion.

"Do we have an issue?" Yon-Rogg challenged, glaring up at the taller man.

"My fiance is missing, yes there is an issue. She was lost on your watch, Commander," Ronan says darkly. "I find it highly convenient given the circumstances."

"You think I had something to do with it?" Yon-Rogg sounded deeply offended, a dangerous edge to his voice. "In case you forgotten unlike you, I have genuine affection for her. She was my childhood friend and my work partner. I will do what I must to find and bring her back."

"I'm sure that you will."

"Though I can hardly be blamed for her disappearance. For all we know, she ran away to get away from you."

The jab hits its mark fast and hard. Ronan's composure shatters. With a snarl his hand darts around the Commander's throat, fingers threatening to crush. There are startled gasps from the workers, everyone stopping what they are doing to watch. A heavy silence hangs in the air, the tension thick. "She did not run away."

Yon-Rogg looked unfazed for a man with a hand wrapped around his throat. If anything, he looked bored, like he was humouring a child's tantrum.

"And how do you know that?" Yon-Rogg asked evenly. "If you know that for a certainty then perhaps you know more about her disappearance than you let on? If that is case Ronan then I should conduct a search of your family estate and interrogate the people under your command."

Ronan released the Commander's throat, nostrils still flaring. Vers was impressed by how cool-headed Yon-Rogg was dealing with the situation, she would have knocked anyone to the ground for laying a finger on her.

"I am merely offering my own assumptions," Ronan grit out.

"Speculation is all fine and well, but here in Starforce, we base it on facts and evidence. But we can't hold everyone to our high standards now, can we? If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Yon-Rogg strode away from Ronan, looking perfectly at ease and unruffled. Ronan, by contrast, was clearly furious, his hands clenched at his side, chest heaving and his eyes bright with barely contained rage. He stormed off, heading back to a large vessel stationed in the bay.

Vers watches him go, biting her lip.

She wonders what that was all about.

* * *

**(A/N)** Please let me know what you think!


	2. Rogg Estate

Vers decided it was best to leave the ship bay. She wasn't sure what the Commander was here for, but there was a high chance that he may decide to visit her in the medical bay. She was just about to turn to leave when a voice, smooth and stern, whispered in her ear.

"And just what do you think you're doing out of the medical bay?"

Vers jumped in fright and spun around. Yon-Rogg was leaning against the pillar, arms folded and a very unimpressed scowl on his face.

Well, so much for her getaway plan. When all else fails, play dumb. Vers put on her most dazzling, innocent smile.

"Out for a wander, you know, stretching the old legs. Oh? Was I not allowed to leave the medical bay yet?"

"You know fine well that you weren't," he replied crossly. He takes her hand and pulls her away. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"I haven't caused any trouble since I got here, thank you very much."

"Still plenty of time for you to cause mischief, I'm sure."

"I just wanted to explore a little. It's boring being stuck in the medical bay day and night. I have nothing to do."

"This is a restricted area, only authorised personnel are allowed in it."

He took her back to the medical bay, instructing her to get in her bed. Vers crossed her arms and leaned against it instead, a small act of defiance. She was perfectly fine and had no plans of returning to sleep. She also wasn't going to let him completely have his way.

"How much longer are you going to keep me here?" she asked.

"Until you're recovered."

"My wounds are fine. As for my memory, that may never come back," Vers said with a shrug. It was an upsetting realisation that she had come to, but it was a depressing possibility she had to consider. "I can't stay here forever waiting to see if they come back. I want to go outside. I want to find answers. Maybe being out there and coming across something familiar will jog my memory."

"I'll find answers," Yon-Rogg said. "I'm a Starforce operative, this is what I'm trained to do. Having civilians poking their nose into an investigation will not help. You'll only be endangering yourself. What's more, we don't know why you were used for the experiments. You could still be in danger of an attempted kidnapping and we still need to figure out what the Skrulls have done to you, for your own safety as well as others."

"Surely, if something was wrong with me you would have found out by now?"

"Vers," Yon-Rogg sighed.

"Can you at least take me a tour around the headquarters?" Vers asked before he could lecture her. She tried to disarm him with another sweet smile. "Who could capture me in the Starforce Headquarters? It's the safest place in the galaxy. And who better to give me tour than the hero of the Kree?"

Yon-Rogg lowers his head and lets out a breath of air which sounds almost like a restrained laugh. He can hear the slight tease in her voice at his title. "You've heard about that, have you?"

"Uh-huh," Vers smile breaks into a grin. "I had no idea I was talking to a celebrity."

Yon-Rogg looked uncomfortable with the acknowledgement of his fame. Vers found herself enjoying watching him squirm.

He suddenly perked up, giving her a sly look.

"So you're the suspicious golden-haired woman that's been asking everyone about me?"

Vers smile falls a bit, a blush spreading on her cheeks. How did he know about that? Had people been snitching? Then again, she supposes someone asking questions about a highly trained officer would be cause for suspicion.

Yon-Rogg shook his head in mock disappointment. "I told myself it couldn't be you that they were talking about. After all, you're restricted to the medical bay and I was so sure you would never be so irresponsible, childish and troublesome as to leave the medical bay without permission."

"Nah, can't be me. This is the first time I've snuck out," Vers waved his accusations off, sounding nonchalant.

"I'm sure," Yon-Rogg replied. "I'll see what arrangements I can make to ensure you're better entertained. Until then, no more sneaking out."

"Aye aye, Commander," Vers agreed dryly, giving him a faint salute.

She had no intention of obeying and she knew from the amusement in his eyes, he didn't believe her anyway.

* * *

A few days later, Yon-Rogg arrived again. He was dressed casually, no armour to speak of. It was bewildering for a moment and Vers almost didn't recognise him. He looked good in civilian wear, he seemed more at ease and looked less intimidating.

"You're here, early, Commander," Vers greeted him from her bed. She was sitting on it with her legs crossed in a basket, a dreadfully boring data scroll on the history of Hala on her lap. She had been spending most of her time trying to educate herself about her people and culture, wanting to feel more at home and less like she was in an alien world. She also hoped it would spark something in her memories. So far, none of it clicked with her.

"And you're an early bird, I see." Yon-Rogg handed her a bag. She peeked inside. It was plain clothes, mainly black with subtle green designs. "Get dressed. I've made arrangements to have you moved to a safe location, somewhere you can stretch your legs to your heart's content."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My home."

"That's a little forward. At least take me to dinner first," Vers teased.

Yon-Rogg ignored her quip, but she can tell he enjoys her humour, deny it though he would.

"Get dressed. You've got five minutes."

Vers got dressed as quickly as she could. She is eager to leave the medical bay. It was suffocating being here. She never wanted to see these sterile white walls, uncomfortable beds, or rude nurses again.

Yon-Rogg returned when she called. He led her through the labyrinth of tall corridors in the base, taking her to the ship bay.

"Why are you taking me to your home? That isn't protocol, is it?"

"No, but it is a safe place where the enemy won't find you. It's also generously sized so you'll have plenty of places to explore where you won't get into trouble," Yon-Rogg explained. "A comfortable environment will be more beneficial to your mental well being. You'll be able to relax there."

Relaxing sounded lovely. She was always on edge in the medical bay, too aware that she was under constant surveillance. She felt more like a curiosity than a person there.

"Who else lives there? Your mate? Children?" She hoped she didn't sound too curious. She also wished she didn't feel so nervous asking.

"I don't have a mate nor do I have children. My father lives there but he is off-planet for a few months."

Vers nodded. She found it hard to believe that the Commander didn't have a mate. She refused to look into the relief she felt at knowing that he was not mated.

* * *

The Rogg estate is on the edge of Hala. It is a marble castle-like structure, half embedded into a white chalk cliff overlooking the city. Blossoming across the cliff walls are flowers and shrubbery, with a small waterfall falling before a large balcony area.

"That's your home?" Vers gasps.

"My family home. Its been in the Rogg clan for two millennia. I prefer my home in the city. It's much more modest. All this grandeur I find a bit excessive."

Yon lands the Helion on a landing hexagon outside his home, the ground glowing blue as the ship touches down.

"My father sents his apologies for not being able to greet us. He's away on a business meeting elsewhere. "

"I'll have to thank him for letting me stay here. You too. I was going to go insane if I spent any more time in that medical bay," Vers said.

They are greeted by three servants dressed in white. They lead them inside and take them to a beautiful lavender room with painted walls, expensive furniture, and a small balcony overlooking the city. It is more a suite than a room. It has an area for sleeping, a door leading to a bathing area, and a sitting area.

"This will be your room. Mine is directly across from yours if you need anything," Yon-Rogg tells her. "There are some clothes in the dresser, they should fit. I had the servants buy a few to do you for a few days."

"Thank you," Vers said quitely. He has done so much for her it is almost overwhelming.

"Rest up. I'll give you a tour of the house after dinner. I'll come get you when it's ready."

With that Yon-Rogg bowed his head and left.

Vers spun around, taking in the high ceilings and massive open space. The room is lovely and detailed. There are blossoming purple flowers draping from the ceiling and sprouting out from intricately patterned vases built into the wall. It is like something out of a fairytale book. It's far too posh for her liking, but she's not going to knock back a little luxury after all she has been through.

Vers cannot resist the temptation and tosses herself onto the bed. She laughs as she sinks into it. The quilts are smooth and soft against her skin.

For the first time since waking up with no memories, she sleeps comfortably.

* * *

Yon-Rogg is not always at the estate. He has duties at Starforce which takes him elsewhere, sometimes days at a time. She is envious of him, being able to go as he pleases, to be free to fly among the stars and see different worlds.

When she had first came to his family home, she had considered it a blessing. Now she feels it is nothing but a prettier gilded cage than the medical bay. Being confined inside all the time is driving her insane. The mansion may be big enough to house a whole villiage, but after weeks of being here, she feels trapped.

Although they won't word it as such, and although it took her a while to realise, she is under house arrest. She has been 'strongly urged' by the doctors and the Commander, that she is to stay indoors and is prohibited from trying to contact the outside world. For her safety, they say. The Skrulls may be looking for her, eager to reclaim the subject of their twisted operation games.

She can't help but resent Yon-Rogg a little for keeping her here. Perhaps she is being ungrateful, considering all he has done for her - saving her, letting her stay in his home and caring for her.

Why he is going to such lengths for her she doesn't understand. He has gone above and beyond the line of duty for her. She wonders if that is just how he is. He is a kind man and far more compassionate than he lets on. She knows he is trying to keep her safe, but she feels like a prisoner here and he her jailer.

While he is gone Vers explores the estate and occasionally sneaks out into the gardens. She prefers being outside in the open, with the wind in her hair and breeze ruffling her clothes. Today she is outside for her morning run. She sneaks out before the suns rise and the servants' wake. She needs these runs if she wants to stay sane. They give her a moment of freedom and let her use up some of the energy racing through her.

She has far too much energy she has come to realize, and this is her way of releasing it.

With how energetic she feels all the time, she finds herself struggling to sleep. She has barely slept since arriving here. When she does it is peaceful, but she never sleeps long. Even with the severe lack of slumber, she feels perfectly fine and full of life.

It's not normal. She knows something is wrong with her. She wants to put it down to being ill, but her gut is telling her that it is something else. Most sicknesses make you weak, they don't make you overly energetic to the point where she's running on practically nothing.

The servants - more ghost to her than people as they seldom interact with her - have also picked up that something is different about her.

She had heard them whisper in the kitchens and hallways. They think she is strange and some are even afraid of her! Some blame her for the bad luck that has fallen upon the estate. There have been electrical interferences in the building which has led to lights exploding, machinery malfunctioning and the internet systems failing. They have connected these oddities with her appearance. Vers wants to laugh at them for their superstitions, but truthful, she has started to suspect that they may be on to something.

Sometimes when she touches electrical equipment, she receives nasty shocks, yet her skin is unmarred, not even for a moment. She feels ridiculously full of energy yet she barely sleeps or eats. It does not take her long to realize that this is not the norm for her species.

There is a gnawing fear that this is the consequences of the Skrulls experimentation finally revealing themselves. She should tell Yon-Rogg, but she is anxious about what will happen to her. Will they take her away, lock her in a cell and experiment on her as the Skrull did? Will they try to help her? What if they couldn't fix her? What if they branded her too dangerous to be free? She didn't want to be put in another cage.

As she runs down the dirt path leading to the fountain at the bottom of the garden, she is slammed by a memory. n rapid flashes, she recalls the suffocating feeling of being caged. She remembers straining to be free, burning herself on the forcefield walls of her cell as she banged her fists desperately against them.

She can hear the echoes of her screams. So much screaming...

She doesn't realise that it isn't a vision, she is truly screaming.

Vers shudders, gasping for air as she falls to her knees. There is something inside her, an energy or power, and it hurts. It hurts so much. She feels like she is burning hotter than the sun. Sweat pours down her brow, her body shakes as it fights against whatever this thing is that has invaded her system. She thinks she has taken ill. She cannot breathe. She sees the ground rushing up to her as she collapsed.

Nearby, servants run to her aid.

* * *

"You're awake."

Vers groans, struggling to sit upright in her bed. The Commander is sitting on the mattress, one of his hands holding hers. He looks exhausted with black bags under his eyes, his complexion paler than normal.

"Well aren't you a lovely sight to wake up to," Vers says, trying to muster up a flirty smile.

Yon-Rogg does not rise to her tease. The serious look on his face makes her think he is going to scold her. Instead, when he speaks, his voice is soft and full of concern. He is worried about her.

"What happened to you while you were outside?"

Vers is quiet, the horrible memory making her feel nauseous. She shakes her head, lightly biting her lower lip to stop it trembling. She doesn't really know what happened. A memory had come to her while she was out running and then her body had been in agonising pain before she blacked out.

"I can't remember."

"Liar."

"What makes you think I'm lying? I have amnesia, remember?''

"Tell me the truth and I'll think about forgetting that you broke the house rules and went outside when you weren't supposed too."

She scrunched her nose at him, displeased. She tells him what she recalled. He listens quietly, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Thank you for telling me," Yon-Rogg says earnestly.

He reaches out and places a hand on her cheek. He leans forward, bringing them close enough that she can see the specks of freckles here and there on his face, the hints of stubble growing along his chin and cheeks, and the darker rim of gold around the iris of his eyes.

"I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt you again, Vers," Yon-Rogg swears.

"I can't rely on you forever," Vers mumbles. She is afraid to break eye contact with him. There is something appealing about having him this close, she doesn't want to break the moment. "Could you teach me how to fight? So I can defend myself if I ever need to."

Yon-Rogg finally smiles. It warms her heart. "I won't go easy on you."

"Don't worry," Vers winks. "I'll go easy on you."

* * *

Vers slams into the wall.

Yon-Rogg leans his arm into her throat, cutting off her air supply. His body is warm as he presses it against hers, keeping her back pushed into the wall. This the hundredth time he has gotten her into this pin and it is starting to seriously piss her off. With a grunt, she tries to push him off her, but the longer her air supply is cut off the harder it is to think straight. She is starting to panic.

"Yield," Yon-Rogg demands, his breath falling on her face. It is minty, she notes.

Reluctantly, Vers nods. She inhales sharply when Yon-Rogg releases her and steps a few paces away, giving her space.

"Best sixteen out of thirty?" Vers wheezes.

Yon-Rogg laughs.

She feels irked that she has lost again. Yon has been teaching her for a few weeks now and she is yet to win. What excites her though, is that combat is almost second nature to her. She falls into the positions and carries out the strikes as though they are familiar forms. Her body knows them, knows the rush of the fight and her mind is used to thinking quick on her feet, excited by the fast-paced challenge. Whoever she was in the past, she was a capable fighter. A warrior. It makes her incredibly happy.

There is also something achingly familiar about fighting Yon too. She puts it down to her imagination and maybe a little too do with her hormones. Fighting like this is intimate, bringing their hot bodies slick with sweat close, and pumping the adrenalin through them. It's hard not to notice how attractive he is and harder still to ignore that there is something about him that pulls her towards him. She feels like a comet caught in the gravitational pull of a moon, forced to encircle but never touch.

Yon-Rogg picks up a towel from a rack and tosses it to her. They leave the gym side by side.

* * *

Since coming to stay at the Rogg estate, dreams have been coming to Vers. They are pleasant dreams, ones which leave her with a feeling of contentment and joy.

She dreams of a young boy and girl, playing by a river. The little boy says something she cannot hear, but whatever it is it angers the girl. She pushes him into the river with a splash before stomping off out of view. The little boy splutters and smacks the water in annoyance.

In another dream the children are older, just entering their teen years. The boy is now taller than the girl, but only just. That fact is of little relevance to him, he lords this new height over her. He likes to tease her about anything and everything. She rolls her eyes at him as they sit at a long, elegant dinner table. There are four figures in the chairs furthest away, all adults, the parents of each child she guesses. They are chattering away to one another about affairs the teenagers don't care for. The boy begins to eat his dessert, but seeing the girl has already finished hers and is staring longingly at his, he offers her it feigning a full belly. The girl is all too happy to take it.

In a different dream, the girl and boy are young teenagers, both looking uncomfortable and moody. They are dressed up in elaborate clothes, the special occasion is a formal ball. People are dancing all around. There is delicate music in the air. An adult tells them to dance, they refuse, neither fond of the act or the party they have been dragged to. Eventually, another teenager enters the scene, a tall boy with blue skin and dark hair. The girl is forced by her another adult - her father, Vers imagines - to dance with the newcomer. She does so with a scowl, all the while the other boy watches with a glare from the sidelines. If looks could kill the other boy would be dead.


	3. Power

The forest outside of the Rogg estate is known as Fortusa, ancient Kree for the Willows of Silver. Nearly all the trees there grow silver leaves, their branches soaring upwards before drooping in arches. Meandering its way through the forest is a crystal clear river. Yon-Rogg asks her if she wished to accompany him to his favourite part of the river and Vers jumps at the opportunity to leave the mansion and be outside.

She cannot deny that she is excited to spend the day with the Commander. She enjoys his company, craves it even. He is more than just a guardian, he is her friend. He has been with her every step of the way since she woke up with no memories.

The section of the river that he takes her to is gorgeous. It is surrounded by a meadow, lavender flowers blooming all around. From one end of the riverbank to the other is a series of stones jutting out from the water, making the perfect stepping stones. After a few moments of enjoying the scenery, an unsettling feeling settles over Vers.

This place is almost the same as the one in her dream.

"This was one of my favourite places to play as a boy," Yon-Rogg says, smiling fondly at the rushing waters. "I used to come here with my best friend from childhood. We would bring our toy swords and play fight. We came here as it's where our parents wouldn't catch us."

"Did your parents not like you play fighting?" Vers asks quietly. She is still trying to shake off her surprise from seeing the river, trying to brush it off as a strange coincidence. But now Yon is talking of children playing here, just like she saw in her dream. It had to be a coincidence, she thinks.

"No, both our families felt it was inappropriate. My friend and I wanted to be Starforce warriors. Our families were worried our pretend games would encourage what they considered to be an 'undesirable career'."

"I thought Starforce was supposed to be the highest honour there is?"

"It is," Yon-Rogg said strongly. The pride in his eyes gave way to disdain. "Not everyone agrees."

"I suppose the parents of wealthy families wouldn't want their heirs running into danger and getting killed," Vers reasoned. She didn't think any parent would want such a fate for their children.

"Exactly."

She took her first step on the stepping stones, slowly making her way to the middle. Yon-Rogg follows after her, hands behind his back. The water is louder as they cross it, babbling and splashing against the rocks. Somewhere above them in the canopies, birds chirp. Sunlight filters through the branches in patches of gold around them.

"And yet, here you are the Commander of Starforce," Vers grinned, looking over her shoulder.

Yon-Rogg smirked. "Here I am."

"I take it your father isn't pleased with that?"

"He is proud of what I have accomplished - though I suspect that has more to do with how it can benefit the family. He would prefer I resign and take up the family business and enter the ravel of politics. The reputation I have worked for would have ample sway there."

"I think you'd make a good politician."

Yon-Rogg snorts and makes a face at her, displeased by the notion. "There is no such thing."

Truly though, she means it. He is smart, compassionate, technical-minded and adored by the people. From what she has read of the politicians in office, he is exactly the kind of man they need to make a difference.

"What was your friends-"

Vers sentence ends in a yelp as her foot slides on the slippery rocks. On instinct, she grabs the thing nearest to her. Yon-Rogg. The two fall into the water, completely submerging. They stand up quickly, the cold water shocking their bodies. It is not very deep, reaching their knees. Vers bursts out laughing when she looks at Yon-Rogg, soaked and scowling irritably. Her laugh dies a little when she sees his shirt has gone see-through, giving her a tantalising glimpse of the lean muscles hidden beneath. She looks away, cheeks going red. Discreetly, she casts a glance over herself, making sure none of her clothes are displaying a similar betrayal. Blissfully, her clothes have remained opaque.

"If you wanted a dip, you could have just said," Yon mutters, wiping the water from his face.

They trudge over to the riverbank and pull themselves out. Vers rinses out her hair while Yon-Rogg takes off his boots and pours out the water gathered inside.

"Noted," Vers says, still smiling.

She shivers when a cold breeze brushes over her. She is freezing now, her teeth chattering. Yon-Rogg looks equally as cold and uncomfortable in his saturated clothes.

"Come on, let's get back to the house and get dried up," Yon says. "Unless you fancy another swim?"

Vers shakes her head with a laugh.

Yon-Rogg offers her his hand and she takes it, allowing him to pull her up. He does so with more strength than needed and the two bump chests, their faces now close. Vers licks her lips, unable to move her eyes away from Yon's golden ones - the ones she can't help but admire every chance she gets. He seems equally as magnetised by hers. After a few breathes his eyes glance down to her lips. He closes his eyes, leans down and kisses her.

Vers is surprised for a second before she closes her eyes and pushes her lips against his more firmly. She feels his hand move to her waist, fingers fanning out and tugging her closer. His other hand moves to her chin, tilting her face upwards. He coaxes her mouth open and Vers cannot help but moan as his tongue enters her mouth.

Abruptly, Yon-Rogg pulls away. He shakes his head as though coming out of a daze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Vers silenced his stuttery apology with a kiss of her own. It is something she has wanted to do for months. Everything has been building up to this moment. Not so stealthy glances across the dinner table. Stolen touches guised as accidental brushes of skin. Heated sparring sessions that left them hot and bothered and craving the other's nearness.

Vers only pulls away when her head begins to ache. She lightly leans her head against Yon's chest, eyes closed as she waits for the pain to subside. She feels... odd. Something nagging at her, like a sense of déjà vu. She can hear whispers in her head. Memories? Dreams? A hallucination? She isn't sure.

_It is such an appalling idea?_

_Yes! How can you not see how messed up this is? They're treated us like commodities to be sold off! I won't let them dictate my life!_

_Stay... stay with me..._

_I can't... I won't... not like this..._

She remembers a desperate brush of lips against hers.

Vers is shaken by the vision. It doesn't make sense to her, she can't even recall who the other person in it was. They are a dark blur that aches to put a face to. A rush of sadness and frustration overwhelms her. The memory is not a good one, she may not understand its context but she knows it caused her great pain and loss.

"Are you alright?" Yon-Rogg asks, breathless from their kiss.

Vers looks up and gives him a tight smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

She has new dreams. They are still of the same children, but they are more vivid than they have ever been. She can tell that the boy has light brown hair and eyes the colour of freshly harvested wheat. The girl has hair like sunshine that falls in waves around her face, reaching her shoulders, and her eyes are blue. Their clothes are expensive-looking and whenever they venture outside it does not take long for them to get stained with dirt from their squabbles and playing.

Sometimes, there is another child. A tall child with blue skin, dark eyes and equally dark clothes. He is far more reserved and quiet. The other children do not like him much. The girl feels he is an interloper on her time with the other boy and she does not like his holier than thou attitude. The boy feels the newcomer is a threat, though why Vers can't tell. She thinks this new boy is the same boy she sees dancing with the girl in the ballroom, only they are both older then.

The first dream that this new child appeared takes place indoors, though the scenery is blurry and hard to focus on. The girl and boy are standing beside their parents, looking miserable as another adult approaches them, the new boy following behind him (Vers assumes the man is either the boy's father or guardian). The children are told to go play while their parents deal with adult matters. At first, the girl tries to entice the newcomer to play fight with them, but he considers it childish. It does not take long for her to bore of him and the three sit on a grand staircase, awkward and bored.

* * *

"Why Vers?"

They are in the gym, doing stretches. Vers is lying on her back, arms behind her neck. As she pulls herself upright, Yon-Rogg leans down on her bent knees, keeping her in place. She has fifty or so pull-ups left, Yon-Rogg counting after every one after she finishes. Their clothes are damp with sweat, hair plastered to their faces. After this stretch, they will do some sparring before calling it a night.

Their relationship hasn't changed much since their kiss in the forest a few days ago. They still banter playfully, Yon still pretends to be strict with her (though from the beginning he has let her away with more than he should), she still pushes his buttons, and he is still a tough mentor. The difference is small, unnoticeable to observers, but the tension between them, the desire to give in, reach out and touch, is stronger and harder to resist. There are more wistful stares when they think the other is not looking, more accidental touches and a little more flirting. But that is all. There are no kisses, embraces or touches that go beyond platonic.

Vers is disappointed but she doesn't want to bring their kiss up again. Pursing a relationship with Yon-Rogg is too complicated. She has no memories, she doesn't know who she is. Her family could be out there looking for her. Maybe she has a mate and children. She may never get her memories back but what if she did and she has started a new life while another waits for her? And then there is the Yon-Rogg. He is the Commander of Starforce, the son of an elite family. She doubts his father would approve of her. She is no one and has nothing to offer them. It is better for both of their sakes to ignore the feelings simmering inside of them. Best to pretend their kiss never happened, even if it fills her with remorse.

"It was a name that belonged to someone I knew. Someone important to me," Yon-Rogg explained. "You remind me of her."

"A lover?" She hoped she didn't sound bitter.

"You're never scared to pry into people's private affairs, are you?" Yon said, quirking an eyebrow, amused by her boldness.

"Nope," Vers drawled. "So was she?"

"Classified."

Vers groaned and finished her next pull up.

"Forty-two left."

"I wonder if I had a mate?"

Yon-Rogg was silent for a beat. "When you get your memories back, you'll know."

"Has your research team found out anything about me yet?"

When she had been in the medical bay in Starforce Headquarters, they had told her they had been unable to use her DNA to track down her relatives or figure out who she was. For some reason, it appeared she wasn't in any of their records. Either she lived outside the Kree Empire where no records could be gathered or the alien blood put in her veins had prevented a proper reading. With no DNA trace to go on, it left good old fashioned detective work to discover who she was.

"Nothing yet," Yon-Rogg replied regretfully.

"Would you tell me if you did?"

Yon-Rogg looked taken aback. It was a fair question. Everything surrounding the Skrull Experimnetaion case was being kept under a tight lid. There was little she knew about it and from her searches in the media, no one on Hala had even heard of it. She wonders if that is another reason for her house arrest, to prevent knowledge of it escaping to the public.

"Vers, you know I would tell you everything if I could."

"So you won't tell me then?" Vers narrows her eyes and sits up, her hands moving to the floor to keep her sitting straight. "You could know who I am right now and you wouldn't say a thing?"

The thought that he knows the truth and isn't telling her fills her with anger. Who is he or anyone to keep who she is away from her? He of all people knows how important this is to her. She is tired of having no past, of worrying over the strangers who are surely out there looking for their lost loved one, of feeling lost and alone and having to re-learn her culture from scratch.

"Vers."

She pulls her legs away from him and rises to her feet. She hears him curse and slam his fist on the floor as she leaves.

* * *

That night, Vers cannot sleep. She is frustrated and furious, fed up with being kept a prisoner and away from the truth. She wants answers and no one will give them to her. Knowing that Yon-Rogg, a man she has come to come to consider a friend, may know the truth, could have known it for months and is keeping it from her hurts. She knows he is a Commander first, that there are secrets he will never be able to share, but she cannot fathom why they would hide who she was from her? And with all their technology, how could they not know who she is?

Vers sits on the edge of her bed, head in her hands.

There is a knock on her door.

"Vers."

Yon-Rogg.

"Go away!" Vers shouts.

"Vers, let's talk about this."

"Are you going to tell me who I am?"

There is silence on the other side of the door.

"Thought not," Vers snapped. She doesn't know for sure whether or not he knows who she is, but his response is not diminishing the suspicion. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Vers-"

"I said no!"

She is so angry she can hardly take it. Her chest is heaving and she feels breathless. She clutches her head tighter, fingers sinking into her hair.

"Vers, please let me in."

With a growl of vexation, she throws her arms to her side and tells him to go away. That is when it happens. A burst of energy, golden and vibrant, shoots out from her body. The wave of power blows the furniture against wall, shattering them and created spiderweb-like cracks in the walls. Vers looks at her hand, horrified to see they are glowing a gold colour, slither of energy coiling around her arms.

Yon-Rogg breaks down the door. He watches in fascination as the light emitting from her skin fades away. He draws his attention to the room, taking in the serious damage.

"I... I don't know what just happened," Vers stutters, hands still raised before her as she stares at them with wide eyes. "It just..."

That's when she realised that this has to be the consquences of the Skrull's experimentations. They have done this to her, whatever this was. She thinks back to the unusual malfunctioning of electrical equipment around her and how she feels energetic all the time even without much food or sleep. What have they done to her?

Yon-Rogg took a step towards her and she panicked, backing away.

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Vers, it's alright. I'm going to help you," Yon-Rogg said calmly.

"How?" Vers voice choked. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"We'll figure this out together."

Unafraid, he keeps moving closer until he can pull her into a tight embrace. He strokes her hair, hushing her softly as she cries into his chest, her fingers clutching his back.


	4. On The Run

**(A/N) **Things get a little heated between Yon and Vers, borderline smut, mentions of sex stuff. Story now rated M.

I can reveal the prompt now: "A what if: SI decided Vers wasn't worth the effort after all and ordered Yon to get rid of her... so he had no other choice but to go on the run with her. In this version the movie didn't happen so she doesn't have her memories and full powers yet." Which was inspired by a post on tumblr of a mug with the quote "you keep saying we're camping but it's starting to feel more like we're on the run." Prompt by teruel-a-witch (roggvers) on tumblr. Thank you for the awesome prompt! xx

* * *

After the incident in her bedroom, Yon leaves to converse with the Intelligence. Vers hadn't wanted him to go but he is a dutiful servant and insists that he must. He tells her that they will help her control whatever these powers were and that they are a significant clue to the Skrulls plans that must be made known. She still does not trust the Intelligence and cannot fathom Yon's unyielding devotion to them. It unnerves her the way he speaks of it with such reverence and unquestioning loyalty. It is more a deity than a leader to him.

While he is away she is left in the estate with the servants. They are unaware of her powers but the carnage her newfound abilities reduced her room too has intensified their fearful whispers of her. They avoid her altogether now, convinced that she is a bad omen, that there is something dangerous about her though they cannot say what.

Vers tries not to let it get to her, but she is lonely and just as scared as they are. She doesn't know what these powers are, why they were given to her or even how to control them. She lives in constant fear that they will flare up again and hurt someone. She quarantines herself in her new room, for their safety as much as her own. She hopes that when Yon returns he will have a way to help her control her powers, perhaps he will even have an update on the investigation and will be able to give her some answers to her neverending questions.

She cannot help but worry that there may be nothing that the Intelligence can do to help her.

* * *

"Did you commune with the Intelligence? What did they say? Can they help? Do they know what these powers are? Do they-"

Vers ambushed Yon the moment he steps off the _Helion_, bombarding him with questions. He gives her an amused look, raising a hand to cut her off.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You've only been gone a day and I'm a bit more concerned with my twinkling fists than your obvious well-being," Vers replied. "Well, what did they say?"

Yon's smile falters. He shakes his head, eyes lowered. "They don't have any solution."

When he sees how dishearted she looks, the way her shoulders slump and her eyes glaze over with disappointment, he stops before her and takes her hand in his. He squeezes it reassuringly, his head lowering so he can look her in the eye. "Not yet anyway. Don't fret, I promised you we would get to the bottom of this and I meant it."

Vers can only nod, not trusting her voice to speak. She had been hoping for a very different answer, one that could put to rest the anxiety that has been banging like a drum against her heart, making her feel sick with apprehension.

"I do have news that you'll be glad to hear though," Yon said, trying to perk her up. Vers looks at him, quirking an eyebrow. "You and I are going on a trip. I want you to go pack your things, we leave in a few hours."

"A trip? Where?"

"That would ruin the surprise," Yon said with a smirk.

* * *

Three days later and the surprise remains that, a surprise. It was seriously starting to bug Vers, who had very much decided she didn't like surprises anymore.

She was beginning to suspect there was no destination. Surely, they would have arrived by now? She cannot understand why they left the safety of the Rogg estate and Hala, not when Yon had been so insistent that she was at risk from the Skrulls. Now they are out in the open of space on a relatively small vessel, with no backup, no easy means of communicating with the Intelligence, far away from the Kree Empire, and fast running out of supplies.

For the most part, Yon stayed inside of the piloting bay, steering them to their mysterious destination. Vers tries to keep herself occupied with reading and training, but she fast finds herself bored. Yon refuses to spar with her, feigning that he needs to keep the ship on course. He hasn't left the piloting bay at all since they boarded the_ Helion_. He sleeps and eats in there, the ship anchored in space until he is free to pilot once more.

It is one of the many things that has made her suspicious about this whole trip.

During her free time, she had read plenty about space vessels and knows that Yon could easily activate the ships autopilot, freeing him from piloting. The only reasons for him not to do so was that he wanted to fly the vessel or he thought there was a risk of someone trailing them.

Autopilot meant typing in a destination into the computer systems and activating the navigation systems. For vessels with low security, this meant a risk of someone hacking their systems and discovering where they were headed. Starforce security was state of the art and the Kree often boasted that it was unhackable. If Yon wasn't using the autopilot then it meant he either suspected that the Skrull were capable of hacking it or it was their fellow Kree that he didn't want knowing where they were going - the last one making little sense to her.

She knew it had nothing to do with him not wanting to spend time with her, he was constantly requesting that she keep him company in the piloting bay. Avoiding detection was the only valid reason for his refusal to use autopilot. She just didn't know who he was trying to avoid.

She says nothing, deciding its best to trust him for now. He won't tell her anything anyway, his lips are clamped shut tighter than a vice.

On their fifth day of travelling, they land on a traders planet RT-652 (Cocara). Vers is eager to get outside and stretch her legs but Yon is quick to shoot down the idea.

"It's best if I go alone, Vers. This planet isn't known for being the most hospitable of places, especially to Kree."

"All the more reason to bring me," Vers challenges. "You could use the backup."

"We need someone here on the ship to protect it."

Vers snorts and spins around on her chair, facing away from Yon. She was to babysit the ship? More like the ship was to babysit her, keeping her locked up and out of trouble.

"Vers, I want your word you'll stay here," Yon said, voice stern.

"Whatever you say, Commander," Vers muttered, rolling her eyes and giving him a mocking salute.

Yon-Rogg sighs at her sarcasm and leaves to fetch the necessary supplies.

Vers stays seated at the viewing screen, watching the masses of creatures flocking around the stalls and docks outside the ship. Scenes like this could have been normal to her, but now her eyes look at them with curiosity and novelty. She wants to explore, to go out and taste the foods, talk to the creatures, and see what this world has to offer. It is all new and vibrant and exciting.

When Yon returns he can see the longing on her face. He sits on the pilot seat, activating the ship's engines.

"Next time, Vers," he promises.

When next time comes the same thing happens again and again and again. Vers quickly realises Yon has no intention of letting her off the ship. She asks herself again what was the point in this trip? Every time she asks where they are going Yon finds a clever way to distract her or answer without answering. They seem the be travelling nowhere, never staying in the one place too long. Each time Yon goes off the ship, he wears a disguise and uses false names. Not once has she seen him use his communicators since boarding the ship.

It's all strange and finally, she comes to a conclusion she doesn't like.

* * *

"You say we're on a trip but its beginning to feel like we're on the run."

Yon-Rogg closes his eyes, resting his head back against the pilot seat. There is a troubled look on his face and Vers feels her heart sink.

"Are we... on the run?" Vers asks nervously.

"Vers-"

"Oh my Gods, we are on the run."

Her mind begins running on overdrive, worrying about all the reasons why they would be on the run. It had to be something to do with her and her new powers. Had the Skrulls somehow found them because of them? Where they considered too dangerous to let her stay on Hala?

"Are the Skrulls after me?"

"It's not the Skrulls we're running from," Yon said grudgingly.

If not the Skrulls then-

Vers looked at him, shocked. It had to the Kree and the Intelligence. That was who Yon had gone to see before they went on this trip. But why? Why would they be after her? They had promised to help her. She was one of them.

Yon-Rogg stood up from his seat and started slowly pacing the room, his arms crossed. Vers watched him from her seat, dread twisting her gut. She had never seen him look so frustrated, he was always so calm and collected. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand, waiting for Yon's explanation.

"The Supreme Intelligence has decided that you are a liability, one that needs to be eradicated. We don't know what your powers are or how to contain them nor do we know why the Skrulls gave you them."

"Why does that make me a liability?" Vers asked, her voice rising with panic. "There are scientists who could study my powers, figure out what they are and how they were created."

Yon-Rogg looked angry, not at her, but at the entire situation. He growled in irritation, unable to look at her. He ran a hand through his hair, musing it.

"I know. I tried arguing that but the Intelligence and several other military officers questioned why the Skrull gave those powers to you. Why give something so powerful to the enemy?"

Vers realised where he was going with this. "Unless I'm on their side."

Yon-Rogg nodded.

Vers first instinct was to deny it, indignation bubbling up inside of her. Her defence disintegrated like ash on her lips when she opened her mouth to speak. How could she argue otherwise when she didn't know who she was or where she came from? There weren't even any records of her on Hala or anywhere in the Kree Empire, which was suspicious in on itself. It was terrifyingly within the realms of possibility that she was aiding the Skrulls. The Kree officers were right to question her loyalties. What guarantee did they have that she was on their side? What guarantee did she have?

"You're not on the Skrulls side, Vers," Yon said as though he could hear her doubts. He looked at her, golden eyes bright with conviction.

"How do you?" Vers whispered. "I have no memories. I could be and I just don't remember."

"I know you're not," Yon-Rogg said more firmly. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. "Think Vers, when we found you you had been tortured. You have memories of being held in captivity. It doesn't make sense for you to have been their ally. The Skrull were most likely experimenting on Kree to see if they could successfully create some kind of superpowered warrior and if it was safe and successful then they would carry it out on their own soldiers. You were a test subject to them, an experiment, nothing more."

Vers wanted to believe that, sad as it was, but what if he was wrong?

"I need my memories back. If I can get them back maybe I can prove to the Intelligence that I'm not working with the Skrulls."

"It isn't going to be that simple," Yon muttered. "Ronan the Accuser is also after us."

"Ronan? That guy you were fighting with in Starforce Headquarters? Has the Intelligence sent him after us?"

Yon nodded, something dark flickering across his face.

She had heard of the Accusers and their less than discreet methods of dealing with things. They were violent as they were merciless. They prefered the dramatic approach, bombing everything into oblivion at the first sign of trouble. They were infamously known across the galaxy, feared by all.

"If I get my memories back then the Intelligence will stop him from pursuing us. They can look into my mind and know that its the truth." Her assurance did nothing to ease Yon's concern, his whole body tense as a wound-up wire. He was holding something back. "Yon, what are you hiding?"

"Vers, there's only so much I can tell you. You know this."

"We're on the run I think you be honest with me now."

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Vers sighs and tilts her head back, eyes closed. She bites her lip and looks back at Yon.

"Why are you doing this? Why go through all this trouble? Running away with me? You're risking your career, your freedom, everything! Why not just do what the Intelligence asked of you? You're ruining your life for a stranger."

"I can hardly call you a stranger considering we've been living together for the past few months, now can I?" Yon said, smirking a little.

"Yon," Vers says warningly, taking his role of being the serious one for once.

Yon reaches up and traces her face with his free hand. He lets his fingers dig into her hair, combing it back behind her ear. His golden eyes roam her face, taking in every detail as though savouring them. He is so close she can feel the warmth of his breath fanning her face.

"It's the right thing to do," he says quietly. "Innocent lives shouldn't be caught in the cross-fire."

"Is that the only reason?" Vers can't help but ask.

"You know it isn't."

Yon-Rogg places one hand at the back of her head and pulls her down so her lips meet his. She is hesitant to return it, all her worries weighing down on her, reminding her that there could be someone out there waiting for her, that he is a Commander and high born son, that a relationship would be messy, difficult, inappropriate-

She silences the onslaught of dreads by kissing him more firmly, her hands slipping up to rest on his chest. He is wearing a scandalously low cut top and it allows her fingers to slip from fabric to warm flesh. Yon groans into their kiss, making something hot and needy twist inside of Vers. She lets her hands travel up his chest, neck and finally into his sandy locks. She tugs his hair, pulling him closer.

Yon moves his hands to her waist, hoisting her up as he stands. Vers wraps her legs around his waist, her arms looping around his neck for support. She moves her lips to his neck, speckling kisses from the base to below his ear. She teasingly bites at his earlobe, enjoying the way his hands tighten on her thighs.

"And just where are you taking me?" she whispers hotly against his ear.

"You've been trying desperately the last few days to get me out of the piloting bay. Wish granted."

He took them to his room, the largest sleeping quarters on the ship. He places her on the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. She squeezes her thighs around him, earning her a gasp. Yon presses her down into the mattress, kissing her hard on the mouth. One hand caresses her thigh, fingers splaying before edging towards the waistband of her trousers. Vers hums contently, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to meet hers.

Her body moulds against his, content to be near him but aching for than she is willing to ask for. She rubs her body against his, her heart racing with desire when she feels the hard length of him rubbing against her centre bength their clothes. She wants to push him off her so she can straddle him and push harder against him. She wants to see the lust in his eyes as she teasingly removes their clothes, article after article, till there is nothing left that separates them. So she can let him push into her while she rides him, his lips feverish against hers as pleasure builds between them. She wants to see his eyes clench shut as he spills into her, to see the look of pure ecstasy on his face and know that she has made him come undone.

But she can't.

No matter how much both of them yearn for it.

Kisses and caresses are all she can allow. Her missing memories to great a schism for them to cross.

She quiets the passion of their kisses, her hand pushing against his chest slowing their bodies jutting rhythm. Yon pulls his lips away from her, his eyes glassed with want as he looks at her questioningly. There is sweat glistening across his brow. His hair is dishevelled, making him look wild. It is hard for her not to shove aside her concerns again and kiss him senseless, to let him drive her over the edge with his lips and hands.

"I think we should slow down," Vers says softly, hand reaching up to cup his cheek. She doesn't want him to think she is rejecting him. She kisses his other cheek to assure him. "I can't go any further until I know who I am."

Yon-Rogg nods, giving her a soft smile. He covers her hand which rests on his cheek, his fingers clasping with hers. He pulls her hand away to bring it to his lips. He places a kiss on each of her knuckles.

"Alright."

He released her and lies down beside her. Vers nestles into him, her head tucked under his chin, hands resting above his heart, feeling the steady thrum of it. Yon throws an arm over her, keeping her close. They fall asleep, the light of the stars spilling in through the viewscreen.

* * *

While Yon-Rogg sleeps, Vers sneaks out of his quarters.

She heads to the storage room where she rummages through the stock. She packs supplies - food, water, medicines - and throws them in a satchel. She begins searching the cabinets, looking for suitable weapons.

She feels terrible leaving Yon like this. She wants answers and she wants to trust Yon, but she knows that she cannot have both. Yon has kept her safe and cared for her, he has done more for her than anyone and she owes him her life. But she cannot stay, not if she wants to discover who she is. Yon is still unwaveringly faithful to the Intelligence, even in betrayal of their orders. He is hiding something from her, she knows he is, and she knows it has to be the Intelligence that has demanded it of him. She doesn't know why, but she can feel it in her bones.

Vers opens up a large cabinet. Her eyes widen in surprise and awe. She had been hoping to find guns of some kind, instead, she has found something better.

It is a Starforce uniform.

She grabs it and put it's on, surprised that the armour suit fits her snuggly, almost like it was made for her. Vers admired herself once in the mirror before grabbing her satchel and hurrying to the escape pods. She doesn't know if she'll be able to fly it but the past few weeks she has been reading various books and articles on how to fly, so she hopes she'll be able to get the hang of it. Worse comes to worst, she can use the communicator to contact Yon on the _Helion_, confess that she had had a stupid idea and it had backfired spectacularly. Her pride and dignity would take a major hit, but at least she had an escape card.

She could always lie and tell him he was such a bad kisser that she felt the need to run away, she thinks with a wicked grin.

Vers punched in the co-ordinates for S-26.

She has to go back to where this all began, back to the place where her memories either abandoned her or were stolen from her.

The Skrull laboratory.


	5. The Skrull Lab

**(A/N) Warning! **Mentions of torture, captivity and experimentation, some may find disturbing.

* * *

The lab has gathered dust, grime and cobwebs since StarForce operatives ransacked the facility. It is cold and dark and there is an uncomfortable tension in the air that whispers something terrible happened here. Vers wants to leave but she presses on, her torch gliding across the rooms, casting shadows upon the walls. There are cabinets and shelves that once contained all manners of colourful chemicals and equipment. Everything that was here has been confiscated by Starforce as evidence for further study. The place is empty bar some furniture, most of it broken. She can almost see the place as it once was, like ghostly visions as she passes by. Pristine white furniture, high-tech equipment bleeping and whirling, scientists working away.

She finds the alcoves were once forcefields had glowed and hissed, keeping prisoners within. The cells are small, barely big enough to be called closets. There are dirty, thin quilts on the ground which had once served as beds. Cobwebs cling from the corners and drape from the ceilings. They are dingy, dark and suffocating. In her mind Vers hears a voice screaming, it sounds like her own. Her hands ache with a phantom pain - she recalls beating her hands against the forcefield that had once been there, wanting to be free, so desperate she would try the impossible.

She stops before one of the alcoves and looks at the tally scratches on the wall - there are forty-six. Between two other cells, this is the one she had been held. This is where Yon-Rogg had found her, beaten and broken.

She feels tears prickling at her eyes.

_What if the subject terminates? We have no others left!_

_Then we'll get more later. We must carry on. That damned General has been pushing hard on the council. We need to make this one a success before they pull the plug and all my work is wasted!_

_We cannot afford to lose this one! Do you realise how valuable she is? We will not find a more suitable replacement!_

_The Kree have no worth._

Vers lets out a shuddery breath as wisps of a conversation whispers through her memories. She can't remember who was speaking. She might not have ever known, only heard what little she could from her cell. The words had stung and induced panic in her, she had known then that they were talking about her. She can almost see the whites of their lab coats as they stood before her cell, she lying helpless on the ground, exhausted and weak, her body trembling.

It makes her sick to think about, but she knows for certain that she was no ally to the Skrull. She can feel it in her bones, the cruelty inflicted upon her forever ingrained in their marrow. She had been an experiment. A test subject. She just needs solid proof.

Vers drags herself away from the alcoves and continues walking around the facility.

All she has remembered so far is pain and suffering. She knows it would be a mercy on herself to retreat, to jump back in the escape pod and never return before this place awakens any more memories within her. They are too painful. There is no happiness here. But she _needs_ answers. And she knows in her heart that was never one to run away. If she can't remember who she was, if she can't find the answers, then she will always be left feeling empty and incomplete, Yon and her will always be on the run, his life ruined because of her. She needs the truth for both of them.

She finds a corridor leading to a single room. She knows this corridor. Many of the claw marks on the floors and walls belong to her as she had tried to pull free of Skrull dragging her down it. Most of the pain she had suffered happened in there.

She takes in a deep breath and enters the room-

Immediately, she draws her weapon.

She is not alone.

* * *

There is a Skrull standing before her. He is tall, green and is wearing some kind of black uniform. He has a rigid posture and holds himself high, making her think of the dignifed and proud soldiers at Starforce. There is something shocking and exhilarating about seeing the Skrull for the first time. She knows she has encountered them before, she was their victum, but until now she had no recollection of them. They were the boogeyman. The monsters in the dark that people whispered about, scared to even say their name in case they walked among them. And now here one was before her, as flesh and blood as her.

In front of him is a metal bench, one that sends a shiver of fear down her spine. That was the bench they would strap her to before conducting their sick tortures and experiments. So much pain came while being attached to it.

She pulls her eyes away from it, keeping them firmly on the Skrull.

Having heard her come in, the Skrull quickly turns around. His hands reach for the gun in his holster.

"Even think about it and I'll shoot!" Vers shouts.

His hands still, coming up in a gesture of surrender. She stills when she sees his face.

"You," she whispers, her voice rising in anger. "I know you!"

She recalls his face while he stood before her cell, speaking with another Skrull in a laboratory coat. He came a few times to the lab, though she had never heard what he spoke about, too disorientated from the experiments harsh nature.

"You were apart of this!"

"No!" the Skrull snapped, appaled. He sneers at the room, nothing but disgust in his eyes. "I had nothing to do this with this abomination!"

"I saw you here!" Vers snarled.

"You, you were one of the subjects, weren't you?" the Skrull says, watching her cautiously. "Carol, wasn't it?"

Vers heart clenches. Carol? Was that her real name? She licks her lip, finding it hard to swallow.

"You know me? You know who I am?"

"You don't?"

"I can't remember anything."

The Skrull sighs, giving her a look of pity. "They messed you up well and truly."

"They? You mean _you_ and your fellow Skrull," Vers spits venomously, glaring at him.

"I told you I had nothing to do with this. But yes, my... fellow... misguided Skrull. They're desperate and desperation can drive people to do wicked and vicious things."

Vers narrows her eyes, nostrils flaring. She does not want to hear his excuses and lies. She has suffered too much, lost too much. There is nothing he could say that could justify what has been done.

"You were here, I saw you!"

"Believe me or not, but I was here to help put an end to these experiments. I wanted to save you and the other Kree," the Skrull said, voice firm and determined. "My hands are filthy because of this war. I have done terrible things and I will continue to do terrible things that will haunt me for the rest of my days and into the netherworld. But there is a line that cannot be crossed and this-" he gestures around the room, towards the bench and remnants of broken machinery that has been left behind, "-this is too far. What has been done to you is unforgivable. But I'm here to try and right it as much as I am able."

"What do you mean?"

"You came here looking for answers. I'll give them to you."

"Just like that?" Vers says in disbelief. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I see no reason why not. From our sources, the Kree have already captured several of the Skrull scientists involved in this. They're not soldiers. They won't last long under torture. If the Kree don't know what went on here they soon will. The question is whether or not you'll be kept in the loop. Considering you don't know who you are, I'm guessing that would be a no."

Yon hadn't said anything about Starforce capturing any of the Skrull involved in the experiments, but then again, he hadn't told her anything related to the case. _I'm sorry, Vers, it's classified,_ was always the answer she got when she asked for an update. She had had plenty of arguments over the matter with Yon the past few months. It was why she had felt forced to look for answers herself. Here was her chance. Possibly, if he told the truth. And why would he do that? What could motivate him to reveal sensitive intel?

"Still not a good enough reason to tell me," Vers challenged.

"You have a gun pointed at my head. That's a pretty good reason."

"Fair point," Vers says, shrugging a shoulder. She might as well hear what he had to say.

"If you come with me, I can give you all the answers that you need."

Vers snorted. She had already been stolen once by the Skrull and been tortured and lost her memeories as a result, she wasn't about to willingly go off with them. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Then you don't get your answers."

"Then you don't walk out of here alive," Vers retorted. "Like you said, I'm the one with the weapon pointed at your head."

The Skrull looked displeased but nodded.

"What were they doing here?" she asked. "I remember... pain... being kept in a cell... being strapped to that thing over there."

"Project Pandora. It was a controversial plan created by Skrull Commander Ront. The plan was to create superpowered warriors who could aid us in the war against the Kree. The notion barely passed through the councils and even after it was initiated there was much resistance to it."

_Just like Yon theorized_, Vers thought.

"And you experimented on Kree to make sure it was safe for your people?"

The Skrull shook his head, his cheek indenting as he bit the inside of it. There was reluctance as he spoke. "No. It could only ever work on a Kree. They are one of the few creatures whose biology possesses rapid healing capabilities. In order to contain the power cores energy, that healing property was essential. Otherwise, the energy incinerates the cells, killing the host."

"Power core?"

"An object of pure, unlimited energy."

Vers glanced to her right, seeing a tall podium near the bench. She vaguely recalls seeing it, a cube hovering above the podium, glowing blue. There had been wires connected to it that they had hooked up to her. She can still feel the energy pulsing through her, burning her from the inside with every dose. It had been agony. She had felt like was going to die.

_So that's what that thing had been_, Vers thinks. _The power core. That's where my powers come from._

"Why me? I wasn't on your side."

She couldn't possibly be, not after what she has recalled. Still, she cannot help but wait with bated breath for him to deny it, to confirm her worst fear and tell her that she had fought alongside them. That she was a traitor.

"Politics. Never was a fan of it, much like I doubt you ever were." The Skrull began to move towards the bench. Vers re-aimed her weapon, shouting at him to stay still. He kept his hands up in surrender then slowly sat down. "Easy, easy. Just taking a seat. I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Why me," Vers repeated, teeth gritted.

"You were the perfect candidate. A well-trained Starforce warrior of the most elite and adored team there has ever been. An heiress of a wealthy, politically influential family who are descendants of the creator of the Intelligence. You're practically royalty to the Kree. Taking you away, making you their enemy would have caused tremendous political upheaval and would have deflated the morale of the Kree. The Kree would have been tearing themselves apart from the inside out. Not to mention the grief and blemish it would have created for your fiance and his family."

Vers blinked, lowering her weapon a fraction. She felt her heart race, her breathing becoming ragged. There was no way any of that could be true. It couldn't be.

"You're lying," Vers mumbled. "You have to be. If I was some... daughter of a high-class family, if I was a member of Starforce, then I would have been told. They said they couldn't figure out who I was. The Intelligence would have told me. Yon would have-"

"Commander Yon-Rogg? Oh, he certainly knows you, your families were well connected for decades. The question is then, why haven't you been told? Why did they keep the truth from you?" The Skrull mused.

Vers shook her head, grip on her weapon righting.

"Carol," the Skrull said softly, rising to his feet. Vers tensed at the name. "You need to come with me. Someone is waiting for you that can help help you. There is much you don't know and I am not the person to tell you. She-"

Before the Skrull could finish his sentence, someone crashed through the door. A stun bolt shot through the air, bursting brightly against the Skrull's chest, rendering him unconscious. He crumpled to the ground, face first. Vers spun around, gun ready to shoot when-

"Yon-Rogg?" Vers lowered her weapon. "How did you find me here?"

"There are trackers in the escape pods," Yon said darkly, tucking his gun back into his holster. "Now, care to explain why you ran off again?"

Vers blinked.

Again?


	6. Unravelling

"Do you know who this is?" Yon-Rogg asked.

They had taken the Skrull back to the _Helion_, Yon insisting that the captive must be secured.

The trip back to the ship had been fraught with friction. Yon-Rogg had pointedly ignored her, his jaw clenched tightly as he battled with himself to restrain his temper. She understood that he was angry with her for leaving without saying a word. She felt awful for doing it but she was tired of not receiving answers and she had wanted to fix things. She didn't want Yon-Rogg to suffer because of her, he deserved more than a life on the run. And she knew that while she was with him the answers would be denied to her. He may have left the Kree for her, but he was still loyal to them and their secrets.

It hadn't taken long to get to the _Helion_. Once inside, Yon-Rogg had levitated the Skrull into one of the holding cells. He was currently finishing putting a pair of forcecuffs onto the Skrull's wrists, the metal glowing green as electricity surged through the metal - any tampering would result in a nasty shock.

"Should I?" Vers asked, leaning back against the wall with her arms folded.

"It's the Skrull General Talos. If he was at the labs then it means the experiments weren't conducted by rogue Skrulls. It's a military operation." Yon-Rogg left the cell, activating a glimmering blue forcefield, trapping the unconscious Skrull inside. Vers noted that he didn't answer her question, but then again, when did he ever give her answers? "Did he tell you why he was there?"

"Nope."

"Then what did he tell you?"

"What makes you think he told me anything?"

"I heard talking. What did he say to you, Vers?" Yon-Rogg asked, taking a step towards her. Vers didn't like his tone, it was almost accusing.

_He told me a lot of things_, she wanted to say. _He told me I was a high-born daughter of the Kree, that I was a member of Starforce and that our families know each other. That you and I know each other._

Vers bit her tongue.

She kept reminding herself that everything the Skrull said could have been a lie. She had seen the Skrull at the labs, he could have been checking in on the progress of the experiments, wanting to know how long until he had superweapons at his disposal. What proof did he have that he had tried to help her and the others? Yon-Rogg, on the other hand, had always been there for her. He had given her a safe place to call home, he had helped her re-learn how to defend herself, he wasn't afraid of her powers and he had run off with her to protect her, daring to defy the Intelligence. He had earned her trust, over and over.

Her stomach twisted with unease, she felt like she was betraying him in a way for not having faith in him. She felt like she was disappointing him for being so willing to listen to the enemy over him. But despite the chance that the Talos was lying, despite the months of trust and friendship that she and Yon shared, she was still going to check into what Talos claimed.

Because Yon had already kept the truth from her. He hadn't told her they were on the run until she had figured it out and wrangled it out of him. Because she still felt there were still things he was hiding from her, things that involved her and that she deserved to know.

A few searches in the data systems would give her the creator of the Intellgances family name and from there she could look up recent descendants with the name Carol. She could find out if that was who she really was. If he was lying, then there was no foul. Yon would never know she had doubted him and believed the lies of the enemy.

"He was just asking what I was doing there," Vers lied.

She tried not to think about what it would mean if Talos was telling the truth.

"With the way he's interrogating you," a new voice joined the conversation. Vers and Yon looked to the caged Skrull, watching as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "You'd think you were the prisoner, not me. It's like he doesn't trust you. Bit rich considering everything he's been keeping from you."

"General Talos, we finally meet," Yon-Rogg says, crossing his arms and straightening his posture. His voice was polite and diplomatic, but there was firm steel there that reminded everyone he was very much in control of the situation. "Since you're so talkative perhaps it's time you and I had a little chat? Vers, go upstairs. I'll speak to you-"

"No."

Yon-Rogg glanced at her over his shoulder. He did not look amused at her resistance but if he thought she was going to trod off like a good little soldier then he had another thing coming.

"Vers, that's an order. I need to interrogate the prisoner. This isn't something a civilian is permitted to see."

"Civilian, eh? Funny way to describe a fellow Starforce operative. And a teammate at that. Weren't you two partners?" Talos asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Abruptly, Yon-Rogg strode towards Vers, gripping her by the arm and tugging her out of the room. Once they were outside Vers shoved him off.

"What are you doing?" Vers hissed, glaring up at him.

"I told you to leave, Vers. That was an order."

"You're not my Commander! You can't order me around, especially not now. I was the one who found him! I should get to question him."

"You're not a Starforce operative. You lack the security clearance, the necessary interrogation training, nor do you know the intel about the experiments to ask the proper-"

"You're not Starforce either," Vers challenged. It was barely noticeable, but Yon-Rogg flinched. Vers pressed on, hating herself for bringing it up. It was for her he had given everything up and here she was throwing it back in his face. "You gave that up when you disobeyed the Intelligence. You don't have any authority now. If we work together we can get to the bottom of this. If we get my memories back and find out who I am then we can go back and fix everything."

"I'll interrogate him," Yon-Rogg replied.

"Why do you not want me to speak to him?" Vers asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He has sensitive intel that civilians can't know."

"Like what?"

"Why are you so determined to question him?" Yon countered.

Vers bit her lip, breaking Yon's intense stare. "I remember seeing him, at the labs. He would come and go. He knows things and I want answers. I'm tired of not knowing Yon."

"Any information gathered about the Skrull experiments is classified and has to be reviewed before its made known to civilians or those involved - if it can be told - it's protocol. I may not be with Starforce but once everything has been sorted I intend to go back. It's important we conduct this properly," Yon said, his voice and features softening. "Even if he knows what went on during those experiments, there's no guarantee that he knows who you are."

"He does," Vers said quietly. Talos had already declared his allegations in front of Yon, it wouldn't be long before Yon found out or figured out what she and Talos had spoken about. Talos might tell him or he could figure it out. "Or at least, he claims to. He says that you and I knew each other."

"You said he never spoke to you," Yon-Rogg said. He frowned, closing his eyes. "You didn't say because you believe him."

"I don't know what to believe. I'm desperate for answers and he's the first one to give me some."

"He's a Skrull, he's lying."

"Why would he lie about that?"

"Why would I lie?" Yon fired back.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be the first time you've hidden the truth from me!" Vers breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to calm herself down but Yon's attitude was ruffling her feathers. There was something off about him. He was too defensive. "What did you mean by again? After you knocked out Talos, you asked me why I had run off _again_. What did you mean?"

If Vers hadn't spent the last few months getting to know Yon, she would have missed the beat of hesitation and slight widening of his eyes - she had caught him off guard. Carefully, he said, "I was referring to you running off in Starforce medical bay and leaving Rogg estate unescorted."

"You're lying," Vers said, narrowing her eyes. "You were referring to something else but I don't know what."

"Vers-"

"Is there any truth to what Talos said?" Vers finally asked. "Were we on the same team? Were we partners?"

"This is ridiculous," Yon shook his head, his breath a little ragged

"Fine then, don't answer," Vers gritted out. She bumped shoulders with him as she passed him, briskly hurrying down the corridor. "Go interrogate Talos while I look check the data systems and find out for myself."

Yon-Rogg cursed, pushing his way past her in the tight corridor. He blocked her path, one hand leaning against the wall. He looked at her pleadingly, voice strained.

"Vers, just... ignore what he said. I promise I will explain everything one day, but not now."

"So he was telling the truth?" Vers whispered.

"No, he wasn't."

"Then why?"

"Please," it was said quietly, so pained that Vers paused.

She swallowed, unable to break the stare he had captured her in. With a sigh, she nodded her head.

"Okay," Vers said quietly.

Yon nodded, his tenseness easing with relief. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch her but he restrained himself. He left her to interrogate Talos.

* * *

The best time to get up to mischief, Vers had learned, was when Yon-Rogg wasn't there. She was never shy about disagreeing with him or stirring up a little trouble in his presence, but it was so much easier to do without his objections, judging tilt of his head, stern glare and lecturers. She respected and cherished him too much, it made her hesitant to do things that could disappoint him.

The second best time to het up to mischief was when he was asleep.

Unfortunately for her, Yon-Rogg's trust in her had taken a nose-dive since her last escapade while he slept. Not only had he shut off her means of connecting to the data systems, but he had also locked her sleeping quarters door from the outside. It was almost cute how he thought that would stop her. It was also the last straw. If he would not trust her, then she would not trust him.

Who needed doors anyway when there were ventilation systems to squeeze through? Vers crawled along the vents until she found the cells. She shoved aside a panel in the tunnel then dropped to the floor.

Talos looked up upon hearing her. He was lying on the crib, arms behind his head, hands still bound.

"Alright, Talos. Start talking," Vers said as she approached the cell.

"He still not told you anything?" Talos questioned.

"He's stubborn. No point pushing the matter."

"A quality you both share I see."

"You said there was someone waiting for me. Who?"

"Can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. If I tell you and you tell him then it puts them in danger. It puts a lot of people in danger."

"I'm getting really tired of people speaking in riddles," Vers muttered irritably. Could no one give her a straight answer?

"You have your secres, I have my mine. If you can get me out of here, I will take you to them and they will help you."

"Help me regain my memories?"

"More than that. They'll help you save your life."

Vers frowned, taking a step closer. "What do you mean save my life? Is it something to do with my powers?"

"Not exactly. But if we don't go soon you won't be alive long enough to find out everything your Commander's been hiding."


	7. The Truth

Vers knocked on Yon-Roggs door. It swooshed open, revealing a tired-looking Yon wearing his nightwear, white robes with a low chest cut. His hair was mused and his movements sluggish as he looked her up and down, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He did not look amused.

"I won't insult you by asking how you got out of your room," Yon said.

"Why did you lock me in my room and out of the data systems? That's a little controlling, don't you think?" Vers asked, crossing her arms. "You ask for trust yet don't extend the courtesy. If you want me to trust you then you need to trust me. If you can't... then there's no trust at all."

"Vers, I'm trying to protect you."

"Because we used to be teammates?"

"I told you not to listen to the Skrull," Yon-Rogg said, eyes narrowing.

"Well, I did. Tell me now, is it true? Am I your teammate? Is my real name Carol?"

Yon remained silent. Vers pushed her way into his room. It was larger than hers, with a double bed, writing desk and ensuite bathing room. Like most of the _Helion_, it was dark, lit up by long greenish lights running across the ceilings and walls. There was nothing of sentiment in here, no knick-knacks or personal touches. Everything was precisely arranged and immaculately clean. It was a cold, impersonal room.

"You said you're trying to protect me but if you want to do that then you need to tell me the truth," Vers said, turning to look at him. She sat down on the edge of his bed, hands spread out behind her as she leaned back. "No more stalling. No more excuses."

"Vers-"

Vers frowned, hearing the scold in his tone, the lecture about to come. She wouldn't allow it. This game of ring around the Flora colossus roses ended now.

"If you don't tell me and what Talos said is true," Vers cut in sharply, eyes closing. "Then I don't have much longer to live."

The words on Yon's lips died, his face going pale. He took a step forward, eyes bright with confusion and concern. "What do you mean?"

"You were right about the Skrulls plans. They wanted to make superpowered warriors using something called the power core."

Yon-Rogg tensed at the mention of the power core. It seemed he was familiar with it. Vers continued explaining.

"It was a part of an experiment called Project Pandora. It could only work on a Kree because of our healing abilities. Anyone else would be burned up under the power of the core. Our biology allows our bodies to heal what damage is caused. That was why the Skrull were experimenting on Kree. They were looking for one that would survive absorbing the power cores energy. Somehow I was able to and that's why I have these powers."

Yon-Rogg nodded, his arms folding across his chest. There was something vulnerable about the gesture, it was as if he was trying to comfort himself. She knew he had extracted zero information from Talos, the Skrull General well versed in interrogation tactics to fall for any tricks. A lot of this was new information to him. It was as morbid to him as it was to her.

"What use was this plan to them? If it could only work on Kree why conduct the experiments in the first place? They would be giving the enemy an advantage." Yon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "They must have believed that the Kree they were enhancing could have been controlled somehow. It couldn't be that the Kree sided with the Skrull, considering the Kree tested were kidnapped, caged and tortured."

"I asked something similar but Talos wouldn't say," Vers replied. She had tried to wriggle as much information out of him as she could, but as sharing as he had been he was still a military personal, much like Yon, and there were topics he could not and would not discuss for the safety of his people. "I don't know how they planned to control, well, me, but whatever it was they didn't have much faith in it to last long."

Vers was still shocked and disturbed by what she had learned. A part of her hoped that Yon-Rogg would reveal the truths that he knew of her and that they would contradict what the Skrull said. That he could provide proof to cement it. She knew in her gut that such a saving grace would not happen. Yon-Rogg couldn't give her an easy out for this.

But she did trust that he would help her through it.

"According to Talos, there was a failsafe put in place. They must have been worried that they wouldn't be able to control me or whoever it was that survived the experiments. So they..."

Vers trailed off, her voice cracking. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Yon-Rogg moved to kneel before her, taking her hand in his, his thumb caressing her palm reassuringly.

"The blood they put in me belongs to a species known as Terrans. They... they don't live as long as us, they're lucky to live past eighty. The Skrull fused my blood with a Terran's so it would limit my lifespan." Vers took in another shaky breath. Yon-Rogg's grip on her hand tightened. "That way if they did lose control of me I wouldn't a problem for too long. They don't expect me to live even half a Terran life."

Yon-Rogg closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he breathed more harshly. He looked furious, his jaw clenching.

"Yon-Rogg, you have to tell me the truth. I didn't have to come to you. I could have broken Talos out of the cells, took an escape pod and left. He says he can help me regain my memories. That he can help me stop the fail-safe."

It would have been risky, a gamble on whether or not Talos was telling the truth. It could have all been an elaborate lie to trick her. She could have ended back up in the Skrull's grasp, experimented and tortured or killed. But to get her life back, it had been a risk she was willing to take.

"But I chose to come here first. I choose to trust you even though you have given me little reason to when it comes to my past. You said we could figure this out together, so let's do that."

Yon-Rogg sighed, opening his eyes to look at her. He nodded reluctantly, his face rife with conflict. As he spoke, she could tell he was fighting against every instinct.

"What the Skrull General said was true. Your name is Carol. Carol of clan Dan-Vers, the creators of the Intelligence. And yes... you and I did know each other. We were childhood friends." Yon-Rogg let go of her hands and rose. He began pacing the length of the bed. "I don't even know where to begin. Our history isn't short nor was it simple."

"Why did you hide the truth from me?" Vers whispered.

She had suspected it to the point where it shouldn't be a surprise that she was right, but it still hurt to know Yon-Rogg had the answers she had been searching for. He knew how important it had been to her, how empty, alone and lost she had felt not knowing her past or culture. His confirmation was like a sharp blade piercing her back.

She hid her fists behind her back, feeling the telling surge of her powers hissing to the surface, drawn out by her pain. It made little difference, the light of her powers radiated so brightly it lit up the room. Yon-Rogg stilled, looking towards her hidden hands.

"The Supreme Intelligence demanded it of me."

"Why?"

"Politics."

"That's quickly becoming my least favourite word," Vers muttered.

Despite himself, Yon-Rogg chuckled, shaking his head.

"It never was." He cleared his throat. "When you went missing, it should have remained classified. But your family caught wind and made sure that your disappearance was well known across the empire, in hopes it would increase your likely hood of being found. There is no clan more powerful or adored by the public as the Dan-Vers. There was an outcry from the public that a daughter of Dan-Vers, the heir, was missing.

"Talos said my family is like royalty."

"As close to royalty as the Kree have," Yon explained. "It was your family who made the Intelligence. You were the creators of a God who brought the Kree out of the dark ages, who protected us from our enemies who would see us fall. Your family holds the secrets to the Intelligence, you know how it was made, how it works, how to fix it... how to end it."

It was an unsettling thought, all that power and influence that her family held. Perhaps it should have seemed like a blessing being born into such a family, but the responsibility seemed daunting.

"Stealing you was considered an attack on all of Kree. The Intelligence felt it was in the military's best interest if you remained lost after you were found, at least for now. Support for the war against the Skrull had diminished. It was seen as a won battle but the Intelligence believed they are still a dangerous threat that needs to be addressed. With you gone, people supported the war, were prepared to fund it and join the war efforts."

Vers scoffed, rising to her feet in anger. "The Intelligence was using me to keep a war going? That doesn't explain why you or they felt it was acceptable to keep my memories from me!"

"Vers," Yon-Rogg said warningly, gesturing for her to look down.

Vers looked down at her body and gasped. Golden strands of light were dancing around her body, radiating energy. The floor beneath her feet was scorched black. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and force the powers away. It seemed whenever she got too emotional her powers reared up protectively. It was frustrating. Could she not be free to be angry without fear that her powers could hurt someone?

"We need to go get Talos," Vers said, heading towards the door. "He says he knows someone who can help. Someone who can give me back all my memories."

She had to get these powers under control before she did something terrible by accident.

"How can you be sure this isn't a trap?" Yon-Rogg said, blocking the door with his body. "What reason does he have to help you?"

"It's the right thing to do?" Vers drawled. She could see that answer wasn't going to fly. Yon-Rogg looked furious at the suggestion. "And he said he wants to undo what has been done. He doesn't want the experiments to be held against his people, that this his way of trying to right it... at least a little."

"And you believe that?"

"A little," Vers admits. "But I don't think it's his driving force. He did tell me how to make you agree to work with him to get me the help I need though."

"Oh, really?" Yon-Rogg crossed his arms, giving her a dry look. "And how is that?"

"He says Mar-Vel said hi."


	8. Uneasy Truce

Vers only had a few months of memories but in that time she had been in plenty of awkward situations. This one though took the cake. Yon-Rogg was flying the _Helion_, the Skrull General sitting in the seat next to him, giving him directions and occasionally snarking at Yon's piloting skills. Yon's grip on the steering sticks was tight, his jaw clenching with each remark. He wouldn't rise to Talos's taunts, cool-headed as ever, but she could see it was grating on him.

Vers was sitting in the back seat, watching from a safe distance.

The two men had come to an agreement, swearing a truce on the Old Gods of Skrullos and the blood of the Kree. There would be no hostilities, no imprisonment, no traps or tricks. They would go to where Talos's ship was, undo the damage done to her, give her back her memories and then they would go their separate ways until they met on the battlefield once more.

It was an uneasy agreement and the tension was palpable.

She and Yon-Rogg may have fled the empire, but they were still loyal to it. Allying themselves, even temporarily, with the Skrulls felt like a betrayal.

For Yon it was even harder, as he had been a Starforce operative tasked with finding and stopping the Skrulls - so had she it seemed, even if she could not recall - and here he was giving up the Skrull General in order to protect her. He hadn't hesitated in his choice, but she could see his conflict and pain over the whole affair. Getting rid of the Skrull General would be a major victory to the Kree and any information extracted from him could be crucial to the war efforts. The price of her life and memories was Talos's freedom.

Talos was clearly as uncomfortable as they were, his eyes constantly shifting to Yon as though waiting for him to rear up and attack him. There was no trust there, even with the truce that bound them to their word. Truces wrote in blood were as binding and sacred to the Kree as words sworn to ancient Gods were to the Skrull. They could not be broken. Yet still, even with that assurance, Talos was wary. It didn't help that he clearly had a disliking for Yon on a personal level, though that was expected given their military history and Yon having immobilised and imprisoned Talos earlier.

For Vers, she was still in emotional turmoil about learning the truth had been within reach but kept away by the person she trusted most. It left tension between her and Yon, an uneasiness that had not been there before. She knew he hadn't had a choice; how could he go against the Supreme Intelligence's orders, especially with the guarantee that it was what was right for the Kree? Despite knowing this, it didn't make it hurt any less.

She wanted to be furious at him for allowing her to wallow in unsureness and confusion, for allowing her to be reduced to a pawn in the SI's political game. She tried to clutch onto those feelings out of spite but they damped the more she thought about all he had done for her since she had lost her memeories. He had been there from the start, caring for her and guiding her. And now, he had betrayed the Supreme Intelligence twice to keep her safe, forcing himself to work with their hated enemy for the chance that it could help her.

He cared about her deeply and she couldn't help but ponder how his feelings started for her. He had admitted they had been childhood friends and Talos had told her they were on the same team, but she wonders what else they were to each other, how those bonds were formed and how strong they are.

She had so many questions and Yon could answer them all. The only things holding her back was her reluctance to speak in front of the Skrull and the knowledge that soon she would have her memories back anyway. Truthfully, she didn't want her memories tainted with Yon's perspective, she wanted them back with no other's opinions, thoughts or interpretations clouding them.

"Keep flying straight until you see the moon of Areda, my ship is orbiting it," Talos said, standing up with a yawn.

Yon was instantly on high alert, watching the Skrull distrustfully.

Talos held up his hands in surrender. "Just stretching the legs, calm down, Commander. Are Kree always this jumpy?"

"The Kree aren't jumpy, just cautious around those that can't be trusted," Yon-Rogg replied sternly.

"And yet, here you are, following the directions of one who can't be trusted? What does that say about the Kree?"

"Enough," Vers scolded, raising her voice to be heard. They were starting to give her a headache, their bickering having been going on intermittently for the last three hours. Both men looked back at her. Yon looked off-put and bewildered that she was the one scolding him for once. "You said you wanted to help, how is trying to rile up Yon going to make this any easier?"

"Alright, alright. I'll leave him be," Talos said. He stretched his arms above his head, cracking his neck. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go catch some sleep before we arrive."

"You're a fool if you think I'll let you wander around my ship unattended," Yon-Rogg snapped. "You can sleep on the chair."

"And you're a fool if you think I'll willingly let myself be unconscious around Kree."

Yon-Rogg rose from his seat, furious at the suggestion he would go back on his word. Talos was equally enticed towards anger and took a threatening step forward, refusing to be intimidated.

Vers sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

They arrived at Talos's ship a few hours later. It was a massive vessel, a warship of some kind that cast a looming shadow over the much smaller _Helion_. Talos sent the ship his passcodes and they granted the _Helion_ permission to land in the launch bay. With a steady hand, Yon-Rogg flew the _Helion_ into the opening launch bay of Talos's ship. Vers couldn't help but feel like they were being swallowed by a titanic beast.

Once they were docked, Talos stood up.

"I'll go let them know of the situation," Talos said, heading towards the door. Yon-Rogg looked ready to protest but Talos continued. "Unless you want to risk getting a blaster shot to the chest, that is? Not that I'll complain about that but I wouldn't want any unnecessary messes on my ship."

Yon-Rogg narrowed his eyes but nodded, sitting back down on his seat. Talos smirked and left.

Vers crossed her arms and slowly made her way over to Yon-Rogg. He looked uncomfortable and stressed, tired lines around his eyes and mouth. He was tense, not an inch of his body relaxed and she couldn't help but think that had a lot to do with his lack of armour. He had opted to wear his casual clothes as she had, neither wanting to increase the hostile airs they were soon to encounter. They were putting all their faith in the enemies honour.

"This is a foolish idea. This could be a trap," Yon-Rogg muttered. "We can't trust a Skrull to keep to their word. For all we know everything they've said to this point has been a lie."

"If you think this is a trap then why did you agree to come?"

"Because you don't think its a trap and regardless of whether or not I agreed, you still would have found a way to come," Yon-Rogg said with a rueful smile. He shook his head, sighing. "I'm being overly paranoid. There have been Kree-Skrull truces in the past and the Skrull have never broken their agreements, but I can't help but worry."

It was the Commander inside him, constantly assessing and evaluating the risks, trying to take into account every possible outcome. He had no doubt conjured a thousand different scenarios for how this could all play out and a thousand strategies and battleplans to react.

"We won't be able to go back to Hala after this, you realise that?" Yon said quietly. "Even once we get the proof that you aren't a double agent, the Supreme Intelligence will not forgive us working with the enemy and letting them get away. They will say we were weak, that we let our emotions hinder our judgment. That we were selfish, putting our own needs before our peoples."

Vers could hear the strain in his voice, the conflict tormenting him. She felt awful, feeling responsible for all that he had lost and would lose. She knelt down beside him, taking his hand in hers, wanting to comfort him.

"I know," Vers whispered. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"You didn't get me into anything. This was my choice to get involved," Yon-Rogg said, his hand squeezing hers. "I'd happily do it all again if it keeps you safe."

He brushed back the hair from her face, his eyes searching hers. Slowly, he leaned forward, giving her the chance to pull away if she chose. She didn't. She let him press his lips to hers chastely.

"When I get my memories back, will this be the last time I want to kiss you?" Vers asked against his lips. She meant it as a tease, but her heart ached with the possibility.

"I wasn't lying when I said our history was complicated," Yon said cautiously. "There is a lot in our past that I regret, things that you'll be angry at me for. But know, I always loved you and that I'm... I'm sorry for keeping your past from you."

Vers nodded.

Although she was angry about the lying, she was thankful for all he had done for. She kissed him again, opening her mouth to him. She pushed her hand against his chest, forcing him to lean back in his chair as she climbed on top of him, her knees on the chair at either side of his legs. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him heatedly and enjoying the way his hands roamed over her body, feeling as much as he could.

She knew once she got her memories back it could change everything between them, so for now, she wanted to savour what they had.

* * *

When Talos came back, Vers and Yon-Rogg had made themselves presentable, unruffling their clothes and smoothing their hair. Talos gave them an odd look and Vers wondered if he knew somehow what had transpired between them. It was only when Talos led them off the ship that she realised she had left a few sizable red marks on Yon's neck. She bit her lip, making a mental note to be more careful where she marked Yon in the future. Subtly, she flipped her own hair over her shoulders, hoping to hide any marks Yon may have left on her.

When they got to the ramp leading off the _Helion_, they were met by four armed guards. _A precaution to make the occupants of the ship feel safer_, Talos had told them.

Yon-Rogg stayed close to Vers as they were escorted through the Skrull ship, Talos leading the way. They came to a large open area where Skrulls were working on various machinery. The clinking of tools on metal and the idle chattering paused when they saw the two Kree. Vers kept her head high, trying not to show how unnerving it was having so many watching her.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a new voice called out.

Yon-Rogg stiffened beside. Vers followed his glare upwards. There was an older Kree woman standing on the balcony, hands on the railing. She had grey hair, blue eyes and had a few wrinkles along her face. She looked familiar, though Vers couldn't place where she had seen her. The woman hurried down the winding staircase to meet them on the ground floor, her boots thudding on the metal grate flooring.

"Mar-Vel?" Vers asked unsurely.

"Why do you say that like it's a question?" She said, still smiling.

"Probably because it is a question. She has no memories," Talos explained.

Mar-Vel's smile fell, her jovial tone gone. "Was it a consequence of the experimentations?"

"Most likely," Talos agreed.

Mar-Vel moved towards Vers but Yon-Rogg stepped in front of her, blocking her from the other woman's view. He crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. Mar-Vel looked startled, seeing him for the first time.

"Commander Yon-Rogg. There's a face I haven't seen in years," Mar-Vel said, a tension taking over. Her voice was displeased as she turned to the Skrull General. "Talos why did you bring him here?"

"I'm here to help Carol," Yon-Rogg replied. Vers blinked, not use to hearing Yon address her that way. "For a hostage, you seem very liberated and happy."

Mar-Vel bit the inside of her cheek. Talos took a step forward, ready to come to her aid but she held up her hand. "It's alright Talos. The Commander is a smart man and it doesn't take a genius to work out I'm not being held here against my will. He would have figured it out."

"You're a traitor," Yon-Rogg growled.

Mar-Vel squared her shoulders, eyes meeting Yon's with no fear. "Call me what you want, your opinion of me makes no difference, it never has. I'm trying to save lives and put an end to a war."

"And how are you doing that? By handing over Carol to the Skrull to experiment and torture?" Yon-Rogg hissed viciously.

Vers blinked, startled.

"How dare you!" Mar-Vel gasped, looking furious and horrified. "I would never do that to Carol or anyone for that matter!"

"A Kree scientist who has studied the power core for years mysteriously losses it only for it to end up in the possession of the Skrull? The Skrull who it turns out she is sided with. The Skrull who then use the power core to experiment on her friend who she could easily lure anywhere," Yon-Rogg said, his voice rising. "The power core had only been missing a few weeks before Carol was taken and yet those experiments were advance enough to suggest they had vast knowledge on the core and how to use it."

Vers stilled, taking a step to the side to look at Mar-Vel. The women looked pale, a sickening pain in her eyes.

"I know this looks bad, but I did _not_ do this to Carol," Mar-Vel said, her voice quaking a little.

"Then how do you know how to help her?"

"I've looked over the experimentation case and assessed the consequences for those exposed to it," Mar-Vel explained. "That's how I know. When I found out Carol had been a subject and was still alive I had to help her. You and I may never have gotten along Commander, but you cannot deny that I love her and would never hurt her."

Yon-Rogg ignored her heart feltness, his face dark and voice sharp. "How did you find out Carol was alive? That was classified intel known only to a few."

Mar-Vel went quiet. Talos tensed. Vers glanced at Yon, knowing he already knew the answer. The Skrulls had spies within Starforce. Whoever it was it had to be one of the few people who had been privy to her rescue.

"As interesting as all this is, I'm kinda concerned about the prospect of me dying," Vers cut in, deciding to show some mercy to Mar-Vel and the Skrull before Yon-Rogg picked apart every secret they had. She didn't want any more tensions or the possibility of the Skrull coming after them once the truce ended. "How can you fix me?"

"The Terran blood inside you isn't compatible with the rest of your biology," Mar-Vel said, turning her attention to Vers. "It's limiting your healing capabilities. We need to perform a blood transfusion. I'll give you my blood-"

"You'll do no such thing," Yon-Rogg growled.

"Why not? She'll die without it!"

"You can take my blood."

"Does it matter whose blood?" Vers sighed.

"Only if your a superstitious old weirdo, then yeah," Mar-Vel muttered.

"I don't care whose blood."

"You should care," Yon-Rogg muttered. "We'll use my blood if Carol will consent."

"I want to speak to Carol alone," Mar-Vel said, taking a step towards Vers. Yon-Rogg narrowed his eyes, stepping between the two women again. Mar-Vel laughed bitterly, a look of pure annoyance on her face. "If she never told you, this overprotectiveness and clinginess is part of the reason why she left you the first time."

Vers opened her mouth to ask what Mar-Vel was talking about but Yon-Rogg made a move towards Mar-Vel, prompting the Skrulls to raise their weapons in alarm, shouting at him to stay still. Yon-Rogg looked furious, his eyes glowing brightly, chest heaving and hands clenched into fists. She had never seen him lose his cool like this, not even when Ronan had grabbed him by the throat. Mar-Vel's words had hit a nerve.

Talos cleared his throat. "I think the ladies should be allowed some girl talk. Mar-Vel, why don't you show Lady Dan-vers to your lab."

"Vers-" Yon-Rogg began in warning.

"I'll be fine, Yon. Just stay here and don't cause any trouble," Vers told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're telling me to stay out of trouble?" Yon-Rogg replied dryly.

"I'm not the one with twenty guns pointing at them," Vers pointed out cheerfully.

"Makes a change," Yon-Rogg mumbled.

She left with Mar-Vel, ignoring the feeling of Yon's intense gaze.


	9. Girl Talk

"This doesn't look like a lab."

"Nope, this is my room," Mar-Vel said. "You'll have to excuse the mess. I wasn't expecting company this soon."

Mar-Vel gestured for Vers to follow her through the sliding door. Mar-Vel's room was small with dark metallic walls and a floor to ceiling viewscreen that granted a visual of the moon below. There was a single bunk in the room, buried under a heap of clothes. Strewed across the floor were piles of books and datapads, a transparent board hovering above it all, filled with neon writings and equations in a language that Vers did not know, even with her universal translator implant. Over by the window was a small table and two seats, junk scattered on top.

Mar-Vel was messy, a woman after her own heart.

Vers whistled. "This room beats the mess in my room."

"Well unlike you I don't have a stringent neat-freak Commander like Yon-Rogg popping up for random room inspections," Mar-Vel said with a shrug as she cleared the table. "Though if Talos ever came in here he would have a fit. He doesn't understand that there is a method to the madness. Here, take a seat."

Vers sat down while Mar-Vel rummaged through a small cupboard hidden in the wall.

"Why did you bring me here?" Vers asked.

"I figured it would be preferable to the labs, considering what you've been through."

Vers nodded, staring intently at a mark on the desk. She would take the comforting mess of a well lived-in room over the cold sterile precisely organised labs any day.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to dwell too much over the lab that haunted her. It would not be long before she remembered it with painful clarity. She could not help but recall the warnings she had received from the Intelligence, telling her to let go of the past, filling her with a sense of foreboding. Learning the truth would no longer give her and Yon-Rogg a chance to return to Hala, but it would finally let her know who she was.

"Why do you not want Yon to give me his blood?"

"Straight to business as always." Mar-Vel pulled out a bottle with a red liquid inside, holding it up victoriously. She grabbed two cups and headed towards the table before pouring both of them a drink. She gave Vers a mischievous grin. "Lushy Wine, this was your favourite. This drink has gotten you and me into plenty of trouble."

Vers smiled, taking a sip and enjoying the sweetness. It tasted like cherries and strawberries. Distantly, Vers could recall the tinge of it on her tongue.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Winding up behind bars and needed to be bailed out kinda trouble," Mar-Vel grinned. "Usually by a non-to-impressed golden-eyed Commander we both know."

Mar-Vel took a sip of her wine and sighed. She sat up straight, her voice becoming serious.

"Disclaimer before I begin, I don't personally believe in any of this, but I suspect Yon-Rogg does so it's important that you understand what this might mean to him. What it means to a lot of Kree," Mar-Vel tilted her head, her gaze questioning. "Do you know what blood means to us?"

Vers shook her head, she hadn't come across anything in her studies about blood.

"It's considered divine. A gift from the Old Gods and our last tether to them. To us, blood is powerful and binding and is used to connect people - not always pleasantly."

Mar-Vel glanced at her drink, swirling the contents inside, stalling as she chose her words carefully.

"In the past, it was used for different rituals and traditions. When a child was born the parents would smear their blood across the child's chest, over their heart, welcoming them into the family. When partners chose to be married, they would share their blood through a slice in their palms, unifying them physically as well as symbolically. When battles were won the victorious General would spill drops of his blood on the soil, claiming it for the Kree and the Old Gods."

"But it's not like that," Vers argued. "This is about survival. It's medical."

"It isn't as simple when it comes to Kree blood. When blood is shared the individuals involved are considered bound together. Nowadays, sharing blood is strictly forbidden. I don't think the Supreme Intelligence was comfortable with the connections to our old Gods or the bonds and dedication that it forged between individuals who shared blood. The superstitions associated with blood sharing was the final nail in the coffin."

"Superstitions?"

"There are legends that say sometimes physical reactions occur, something beyond symbolic. You become more aware of the other person's emotions, you share the same dreams, you feel a need to be near them and feel physical pain if you're separated too long. The Intelligence wants complete devotion and such a bond would jeopardise that."

"But that's all nonsense," Vers says quietly. "Isn't it?"

"There are no documented reports of it," Mar-Vel said, a hesitant drawl to her voice. "But there hasn't been any blood sharing rituals or traditions conducted since the Supreme Intelligence took over three generations ago. I find it highly unlikely that such things will occur, but I also can't prove that it won't happen, not without testing it."

"And us sharing blood would let you do that?" The words had come out before she could stop them, a wariness engrained in her bones, telling her to take caution lest she find herself subject to the whims of another scientist.

Mar-Vel looked taken aback, sympathy and sadness shining in her eyes. She reached out, placing a hand over Vers's. "No, Carol, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I have no scientific evidence of such an anomaly occurring so I can't say for certain."

Vers nodded, taking another sip of her wine. It tasted more bitter than sweet now.

"So for Yon this is... basically two people becoming one," Vers said, trying to understand.

"There are those who would consider it a kind of marriage, the types we used to perform before the Intelligence."

Vers sighed, tilting her head backwards and closing her eyes. She had been trying so hard over the months to teach herself as much as she could of her culture, yet there was always so much evading her.

"There's so much I don't remember."

"You'll remember soon," Mar-Vel promised. "This is why I want to carry out the blood transfusion and memory restoration separately to give you more time to think about your choice in blood donor, but as you can understand, having two Kree on board, both of which were former Starforce, is gonna make quite a lot of the residents here angsty. We'll need to do them together and as soon as possible. The memory restoration will take a week minimum and the blood transfusion will have to be done over a period of several days - unless we want the blood donor to keel over."

Mar-Vel looked thoughtful for a moment. "If it's Yon though..."

"You don't like him, do you?" Vers said, a little amused. "Why is that?"

"Believe it or not we used to be friends," Mar-Vel said, a little wistfulness in her voice. "But differences in opinions drove us apart. I'm not the biggest fan of the Intelligence or the Kree Empire, as I'm sure you've guessed, and I wasn't known for being quiet about it."

Vers could easily see why that would put her and Yon-Rogg at odds. He had been thoroughly devoted to the Intelligence and even though he had left the empire, he was still loyal to it and cared for it deeply. She knew how much pain it was causing him to betray them.

"Thank you, for letting me know about the blood thing," Vers said softly.

"You're going to let him be the doner, aren't you?"

"I trust Yon-Rogg. He's been there for me ever since I woke up on Hala. He turned his back on the empire and disobeyed the Intelligence for me. If I want this to only be something purely medical, he'll respect that."

"He betrayed the Integllance and left the empire?" Mar-Vel said in disbelief. Vers nodded, briefly explaining their plight. "It shouldn't surprise me. He's always been in love with you."

"Carol, what concerns me is you're not able to make a fully informed decision. You don't know the full history between yon and Yon-Rogg. I don't even know everything that went on between you two. I'm just worried he's used your memory loss to take advantage of you."

"Thank you for your concern," Vers said softly, a sad smile on her lips. "But until I get my memories back I can only work with what I know and I know that Yon-Rogg, although he isn't perfect-" she could not stop the bitterness in her voice as she recalled his lies "-but I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Mar-Vel downed the rest of her wine.

"If you're sure about it."

"I am," Vers said.

Mar-Vel didn't look convinced or pleased but nodded in acceptance. She continued drinking her wine, her eyes focusing on the twinkling stars outside.

"What did you mean earlier? About me leaving Yon the first time?"

Mar-Vel smirked. "When you two were teenagers, you were both engaged, an arrangement made by your parents. You weren't having any of it so you left him at the alter."

Vers's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open.

"Not literally, but you ran away from home to escape the wedding," Mar-Vel added quickly.

Yon-Rogg's words whispered in her head. Now, care to explain why you ran off again? She had been certain that his excuse that he had been referring to her escape attempts at Starforce was a lie. Now she wondered if this had been what he was speaking of?

"I was engaged to Yon-Rogg? We weren't just childhood friends or teammates? He never said anything about that? How could he-"

"How about we get you those memories back?" Mar-Vel cut in, sensing Vers's distress and standing up. "I don't think it's wise me giving you all the answers to your questions. Some may find me slightly biased towards the Commander."

"When can I get them back?"

"I'll go set everything up."

* * *

"You made your decision?" Yon-Rogg asks.

They are standing next to each other in Mar-Vel's lab. It is a large room with dull grey floors and walls with greenish panelling. There are shelves and cabinets filled with bright chemicals and high-tech equipment lined around the room and in the centre is an egg-shaped pod with a glass dome. This place stirs dread in the pit of Vers's stomach, her eyes darting around nervously. Everywhere she looks she can see phantoms of the other Skrull lab overlying this one.

Yon-Rogg watched her from the corner of his eye and he takes her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. His eyes promise her that everything will be alright.

Vers puts no effort into holding his hand - she wishes he hadn't taken it. It is difficult enough having him standing so close knowing what she knows, never mind there being physical contact between the two of them.

_You were both engaged... you ran away to escape..._

It takes all her effort into remaining as nonchalant as she can and not show how awkward and confused she feels. She wants to whirl on Yon and shake him like a coin bank until all the answers spill from his lips. Every new piece of information she learns about their past just makes everything so much weirder and awkward. He went from being a stranger to a childhood friend and teammate and then to her ex-fiance!

She glares at him through the corner of her eye.

What other secrets was she about to find out?

At least now she knows why she had an almost instantaneous interest in him when she met him on Hala, why he was the first person who gave her a sense of comfort and why he had done so much for her. Apparently she has spent most of her life with him, even if her mind doesn't remember him, her body does.

"I'm as sure as I can be. Just remember this is a medical procedure, nothing more."

Yon-Rogg nodded, glancing away from her.

Mar-Vel lead Vers over to the pod and instructed her to stand inside. The back of it was padded and she sunk into it. There was a long tube with a small hexagon disk at the end of it, stretching out from the pod's wall. Mar-Vel explained that it was the blood transfusion tube. Vers hissed as the disk was pushed into her skin, it felt like a dozen or so tiny teeth were sinking into her.

"We'll have to remove the Terran blood inside of you first and then we can replace it with Yon-Rogg's blood. The healing pod will monitor you and keep you stabilised," Mar-Vel explained.

"Anything I should know about before you do this?" Vers asked, shifting to lie more comfortably.

"You may experience dizziness, shortness of breath, a few body aches or chills but nothing severe provided everything goes according to plan. Don't worry though, you'll be asleep for this, so you shouldn't feel any pain but I'll keep an eye on your vitals and if I detect any major discomfort I'll halt the transfusion," Mar-Vel said, giving her a slight smile. Her smile turned down as she addressed Yon-Rogg. "And if you have any complaints when I hook you up you can suck it up and keep it to yourself."

Yon-Rogg looked ready to give her a scathing retort but Vers cut in.

"Do I need to call a time out for you two?"

It was strange seeing people openly hating Yon-Rogg. On Hala, he was revered as a hero. To the people here he was nothing but an enemy to be wary of.

"We'll play nice while you're out," Mar-Vel winked.

Mar-Vel shut the pod's glass door over and typed several codes into the data panel on its exterior. The pod tilted backwards until Vers was staring at the high ceiling and glowing blue lights above.

"I'm going to put you to sleep now Vers, it'll help your mind process all the information that's about to come flooding back. I do not envy the headache you'll wake up with."

Above Vers's head, a metal halo sparks to life with a disconcerting hiss, its blue glow fading and flickering before shining brightly. Mar-Vel winces at the alarmed look Yon-Rogg's face.

"Don't worry about that, it's just old tech but it still works," Mar-Vel assured them. "Usually."

Yon-Rogg gave Mar-Vel a withering glare.

Vers closed her eyes as the pod began to hum. A sweet smell filled her senses, every intake of breath becoming shallower, her body slowly going numb as she succumbed to sleep. She hoped that this worked, that when she awoke she could truly call herself Carol once more.


	10. Memories

For so long, her memories had been a void.

There had been nothing there but darkness. Darkness and pain to deter her from trying to remember. But now, now everything was coming back and it was overwhelming. Memory after memory, fact after fact, trivia after trivia, emotion after emotion, some stronger than others. Every event, thought and feeling that had committed itself to her memory - whether they be inconsequential or significant - hit her like a physical blow, winding her and making her gasp and writhe.

Everything hurt.

* * *

She was Carol of the House of Dan-Vers.

She was one hundred and twenty-seven years old.

She was allergic to every plant known to the Kree.

When she was twelve she broke her leg climbing a tree.

She hates being ticked, especially under her arms - a fact Yon-Rogg learned the hard way and had been gifted with a lovely black eye the day before the Lunar Ball.

She had once got into a fight with a talking racoon who got away with her friend's prosthetic ear.

Ronan had tried to convince her to join the Accusers.

She had joined Starforce when she was twenty - a childhood dream that she had shared with her best friend Yon-Rogg.

* * *

Carol was only seven years old when she decided she despised parties.

They were dull and stifling with too many etiquettes, faces and dances to remember. They were like a gavel banging down on her, reminding her of her place and the responsibilities she had, even for one so young.

As the only offspring and heir of the Dan-Vers clan, she was expected to be the perfect child - polite, charming, well-educated, presentable, watchful - and keep the family name from marring. The Kree looked to her family for guidance, for they were the descendants of the mother of their God and were blessed with knowledge, wisdom, and the honour of protecting the empire through preserving and upkeeping their deity. Her mother El-Ra never let her forget the burden upon their shoulders. _Outside the safety of our estate, you must be perfect and never falter. Do not give anyone the opportunity to cast you down. A strike on you is a strike on the family and the Supreme Intelligence. You are above them all, never forget that. _

Here in the marble halls with its lifeless melody, crystal flowers draping over polished balconies, endless tables covered with delicate foods, and dancing crowds engaging in double-meaning idle chatter, Carol felt crushed with the responsibility. There were eyes everywhere, watching from above, from the dance floor, from the tables. Kree glanced at her curiously, whispering schemes and observations, trying to puzzle out how useful she could be to them and their ambitions, reputations, and fortunes.

It made Carol feel sick and uneasy and like a fish out of water.

She could endure the dancing, for it was fleeting and she enjoyed the more lively sensation of twirling around than standing poise and passive by her parent's side. She could survive the heavy dresses weighed down by jewels and countless layers, designed for flare and pompous, for they were pretty and even if they were a hassle and she hadn't been allowed to pick them they made her mother smile seeing her wearing them.

What she could not stand were the games. The politics. The constant vigilance and knowing that she was being judged with every breath. She didn't like deciphering who to trust, what words were lies, biting her tongue from saying too much, and worrying that she had messed up after every encounter. Everyone who was here was someone important. Politicians, military officers of high rank, heads of influential and powerful clans. People with power who were always greedy for more and who would gleefully use her to get it.

She was nothing but a pawn to them.

This was the life she had been born into. This was the life her parents told her that she would grow accustomed to, that under their guidance she would flourish. Her words would be sharpened weapons. Her attire and smiles her shield. She would learn how to manipulate those who tried to manipulate her, bending any creature to her will like paper origami. Parties like this which seemed like a battleground would become her playground once she was older. Her parents told her she would make them proud, that she would succeed in her role as the successor of her family, keeping them in power and respect.

There was so much pressure on her, it was daunting and suffocating and she hated how these get-togethers - balls, parties, celebrations and their ilk - brought home the reality of her future. Her path was set in stone. There was no freedom, no choice. She was a cog in the workings of her families designs.

Carol wanted to please her parents. She didn't want to make things difficult for them, not in this world of vicious vultures. But she could not deny the urge to rebel, to capture a taste of wildness so different from the controlled life she was held prisoner by. Moments like those gave her a chance to breathe.

And so, it was times like these - when she really ought not to but thought herself clever and stealthy enough to get away with it - that she allowed her rebellious side to bowl through reason and caution like skittles. Once a week - or every other day, depending on how much potential scolding she was willing to take from her father, for it was always him who caught her - Carol allowed herself three misbehaviours. First on her list today was sneaking away.

While her parents were busy talking to a senior politician and her husband, Carol took the chance to slip away, taking refuge under a table. Not just any table. The dessert table.

Carol watched the fancy shoes waltzing by from under the glossy white table cloth, a large slice of cake in her hand and many more scattered before her. She wasn't meant to eat sweet treats, her mother thought they made her too hyper and her father had no faith in her ability not to make a mess. This was her second misbehaviour. Eating tooth-rotting, sugar-coated, forbidden chocolate delights and enjoying a rare moment of privacy.

"I don't think you're allowed to be under there."

Perhaps not as private as she thought.

Carol struggled to swallow the slice of cake that she had stuffed into her mouth. She winced as she turned to the sound of the boyish voice, pitched with youth. There was a young Kree about her age peeking under the tablecloth. He was dressed in a dark emerald doublet with golden embroidery, black boots pulled over brown trousers. He had light brown hair, so light it was almost blonde. Like her, he had pale skin. His eyes were striking and almost alien, like molten pools of amber, unusual and unnerving to look at. He smiled at the sight of her puffed out cheeks and chocolate stained lips.

Carol swallowed, wiping her mouth on her bell sleeve. She levelled a glare at the intruder who had caught her.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"None of your business," Carol retorted tartly, irked that she had been found. "Now go away."

"Would you let me stay if I don't tell the adults your here and that you've stolen the entire cake supply of the empire?" the boy drawled lightly.

Carol scrunched her nose up and let out a puff of air. She couldn't even have a little snack without a spar of wills and wits?

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone you saw me."

The boy smiled and joined her under the table, sitting a bit away from her with his legs crossed. He grabbed one of the cupcakes, licking the thick cream on top. Carol narrowed her eye, trying subtly to pull the tray of cakes closer to her and away from the boy. She said she would let him sit with her, not that she would share her haul. One cake for his silence was all she would allow.

The boy looked up from his cake, observing her quietly for a moment. Carol pointedly ignored him, biting into the last tart.

"You're Lady Carol of clan Dan-Vers, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Then why do you have their family crest on your dress?"

Carol glanced down at the silver star stitched upon the neckline of her dress - the symbol of the Supreme Intelligence and the brightest star that watched over Hala. It wasn't the only clue on her lavender gown. There were dozens of meaningful symbols discreetly decorating it, hidden between the swirls, among the fabrics, lining the sleeves and waist. Symbols of her heritage, marking her and letting everyone know who she was and that they should respect her. She blew strands of gold from her face, growing steadily more and more annoyed with this nosey interloper.

"Brillant observation skills," Carol muttered dryly. "Now who are you?"

"Yon-Rogg."

Carol recognised the name. In one of her classes, there had been mention of clan Rogg. They were a highly esteemed family, owners of the Velta moon that orbited Hala. They made their wealth from the sprawling fields of forests, harvesting the wood, collecting and selling the quality fruit, and striping the bark of certain species for vital medicines. They also provided the farming lands on Hala with various creatures from their moon and were the biggest supplier of precious fort-steel, a rare metal found only on their moons.

"Why is your dress so big?" Yon-Rogg asked, tilting his head.

"So I can't run," Carol sighed, slapping her skirts. "I can only waddle."

"Why waddle?"

"Makes it easier for my parents to catch me."

"Clearly their plan was ineffective," Yon-Rogg said with amusement, his eyes gleaming. "Won't your parents be angry that you left their side?"

"Only if I get caught," Carol said, a grin slipping onto her face.

The boy smiled a little wider. He reached for another cake but Carol slapped his hand. He cried out, hand darting back, a frown on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"I stole these fair and square. Get your own."

"You stole _all_ of the cakes," Yon-Rogg remarked crossly, folding his arms sulkily.

"Not my fault you didn't beat me to it."

Yon-Rogg never managed to retort as the table cloth was yanked up. Carol quickly hid the cake in her hand behind her back, offering her furious looking father a brilliant, innocent smile.

"Father! There you are! I may have gotten a little lost-"

"Spare your lies for someone who will believe them," her father snapped. He snatched her arm and yanked her out from the table.

Her father was a tall man with blue skin, greying brown hair and a light trimming of beard around his mouth. He was dressed in elegant clothes, a lavender shirt with a black decorative vest and matching trousers. His voice was soft but demanded respect. He gave her a chiding look, shaking his head in exasperation. Carol felt awful, knowing she had worried him.

"What have I told you about wandering off, young lady?" her father scolded in a hushed voice, the anger having drained, replaced with a tired concern. "This place is dangerous, my dear. You could have been stolen. Someone could have hurt you or worse! What do you think your mother would say if she knew you had run off?"

Her father turned his attention to her companion, watching as Yon-Rogg crawled out from the table and stood with his back straight, hands behind his back and eyes cast downwards. He looked the perfect image of a chastened puppy.

"As for you, young Sir, I will escort you back to your parents," Carol's father sighed, clicking his tongue.

Carol and Yon-Rogg followed the older man across the hall, manoeuvring their way through the crowds of people who paid them no clear attention. The children walked as though to the gallows, both aware of the lecture they would receive when prying eyes and ears were not there, followed by a punishment.

"How did he even know where to find us?" Carol grumbled.

"I don't know," Yon-Rogg whispered, looking utterly miserable while Carol was more agitated about the whole affair. "It must have been Ronan. I think he might have seen me following you to the table"

"You followed me?"

"There aren't many other Kree our age here," Yon-Rogg said sheepishly. "I wanted someone to talk to. I also wanted a cake but you had already devoured them all."

Carol swatted his arm. "I did not. I gave you one."

"One out of the millions that you had stolen," Yon-Rogg said with great exaggeration.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Yon-Rogg laughed and Carol found herself unable to resist joining him. Her father glanced towards them, a discreet smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Her favourite dish was lasagna.

She had wanted a pet flerkin when she was younger but her mother and father refused - allegedly, her father was allergic to them.

During her third year at Starforce Academy, she had nearly been kicked out for getting into a fistfight with her mentor - a fistfight that she had only lost as he had cheated.

When she had run away from home Mar-Vel had given her a place to stay.

When she was one hundred years old she let a gravely injured Skrull escape during a mission.

Ronan had been a childhood friend - one she hadn't had any choice in as her parents insisted.

The first time she communed with the Supreme Intelligence was when she was twenty-three.

Sometimes her mother scared her.

* * *

Carol was thirteen years old when her mother decided that she was old enough to accompany her to the temple of the Supreme Intelligence. It was there that her mother spent most of her days, though her exact purposes had always been clouded in mystery.

_One day I'll show you all of the secrets of the Intelligence my sweet, but only when I think you're ready, _was the promise her mother would whisper whenever Carol asked.

The temple was immense and imposing, stationed in the heart of Hala. Its stone walls soared high, its corridors and halls vast but scarcely decorated. Only a select few were allowed to enter the temple and fewer still allowed deep within it, where the Intelligence itself was rumoured to be housed. No one knew what it looked like, only the heads of the clan of Dan-Vers had laid eyes upon it. There were all kinds of rumours and speculation. Some thought it was a massive computer, others that it was a giant creature or even a floating head.

Carol tried not to theorise on it. One day she would know and today was her first true step towards that path.

"What are all those wires running along the walls?" Carol asked.

Lady El-Ra led her daughter by the hand through the temple, ignoring the priestesses and visitors who bowed and murmured their thanks and praise as they passed.

"They connect the Kree to the Intelligence. And the Intelligence to the Kree."

Carol's mother was a tall woman with golden hair, her skin light and freckled. She wore a draping gown of silver that caught the light with a colourful sheen, the train long and trailing behind her. Upon her head was a silver tiara, adorned with a star, her hair tied back in a complex braid. There was a coldness to her beauty, like sunlight caught in ice. Her smile was constant but there was no warmth to it - the only time there was even a flicker of genuine happiness was when it was directed at her only daughter. Her movements were purposeful and graceful, too perfect not to be rehearsed and refined over years. Many found her uneasy to be around, her gaze and words far too knowing and judging. No one wanted to offend her, for doing so was akin to offending the Supreme Intelligence.

"Unlike many false Gods of other worlds, the Intelligence allows its people to commune with it. To share their worries, their fears, their joys and their hopes. The Kree are never alone, we always have the Intelligence in our times of need," El-Ra explained, squeezing her daughter's hand reassuringly.

"And for the Intelligence to pass orders."

El-Ra paused, giving her daughter a thoughtful look before it turned pleased. "Of course. The Intelligence is our leader and any commands it gives are for the good of all Kree."

"What kind of commands does it give?" Carol asked curiously.

"Rules and regulations on how society should work. Miltary missions for Kree expansion. Personal alterations individuals should make to lead a better life. It all depends," El-Ra said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. "The Intelligence was designed to work towards the perfect society for the Kree and all of its commands are to ensure that."

Carol glanced at her mother with wide eyes, still taken aback by the level of control the Supreme Intelligence had. There seemed to be very few aspects - if any - of Kree life that the Intelligence did not have some sway on. How her mother stayed so calm and collected about it puzzled Carol. There was so much responsibility... so many lives depending on her role...

"And it's your job to make sure the Intelligence can do its job?"

"Indeed it is," El-Ra smiled. "It is a heavy burden."

_No kidding_, Carol thought miserably. She doubted she would ever be ready for such a load on her shoulders.

"How does the Intelligence know what's good for all Kree?" Carol asked, frowning.

"When you're older, I'll tell you. Though it is never wise to question the Intelligence. You must trust in it and encourage others to do so," El-Ra said and although her voice was pleasant as it always was, there was a hardness to it that warned Carol of the seriousness behind the words.

Carol ducked her head bashfully.

"Until then, you have much to learn," El-Ra clapped her hands, smiling brightly as two servants dressed in royal blue robes glided forward from the dark corners of the room. "As you will one day take my place, you need to know how the temple works from top to bottom. For the next few months, you will be working with every single person who works within the temple, learning their responsibilities and duties. Priestess, engineers, cleaners, everything."

"But-"

"No buts," El-Ra silenced her with a raised finger to her ruby lips. Despite her smile, there was a fire in her eyes that demanded complete obedience. "Now behave and do as I say."

The months that followed Carol fell into a routine, learning every nook and cranny of the temple and the duties of those within. Each week a new member of the temple would lead her through their tasks. They addressed her with reverence and were impossibly patient with all her questions and on occasion lack of enthusiasm depending on the tediousness of the assignment. Despite hoping she would have been able to spend more time with her mother now that she was in the temple, Carol scarcely saw her. Each day her mother would leave her with a kiss her upon the head and then disappear behind the great doors in the centre of the temple.

Carol couldn't help but be curious about them. The doors were the most lavish aspect of the temple, made from rainbow quartz with golden handles shaped like intricate stars. Kree bowed their heads as they passed it, not daring to even look upon it as though they were unworthy to see such a thing. Her mother had told her to never go near them. Her father knew nothing of them. And no books or datapads revealed any answers.

"What's behind those doors?" Carol asked the priestess showing her the communication pods.

"No one but the High Priestess knows."

Another secret held by her mother.

Whatever was behind the doors had to be important if only her mother had access.

Carol tried her best to ignore them - everything would one day be clear - but her troublesome nature never let her stay out of trouble for too long.

Misbehaviour one - lying to the priestess that she was going to the bathroom.

Misbehaviour two - opening the forbidden doors and going up the dark staircase inside.

Misbehaviour three - being caught by her mother.

"_Carol_ Dan-Vers! What are you _doing_?"

Carol whirled around, jumping in fright. She had never heard her mother sound so furious, so venomous. El-Ra grabbed her daughter's wrist, holding it high and squeezing tightly. She shook Carol roughly.

Carol whimpered, trying to pull free.

"I'm sorry! I just-"

"What did _I_ tell you about the doors? What have _I_ told you about doing as you're told!" El-Ra snarled, kneeling down to look Carol in the eyes. Carol trembled, wanting nothing more than to be away from this seething fury who had replaced her mother. She had never seen her angry before. "You can disobey your father, your teachers or your carers but you are never to disobey _me_. I thought you understood this!"

"Mother, you're hurting me!"

"If _I _give you a command you have to follow it. No one is an exception to that. Not even you. _I_ am the head of this family!"

"Mother! Please-"

Abruptly, El-Ra released her daughter. She sighed, shaking her head and looking at Carol with so much disappointment that Carol found tears springing to her eyes. She hadn't meant to upset her mother. She had just been curious. She hadn't thought any harm would come from a quick peek. And what would it matter if one day she would learn the secrets?

"I'm sorry, mother," Carol whispered, timidly reaching out.

El-Ra gently caught her daughter's wrists, pulling her close.

"Promise me you will never disobey me again," El-Ra said, her voice quiet.

"I promise," Carol mumbled, sniffling.

El-Ra embraced her daughter, smoothing back her hair.

Carol never attempted to go through the doors again.

* * *

Her first kiss was with a Krylorian.

She was homeschooled by the best teachers on Hala.

Her mother had arranged her engagement to Ronan to secure the Accusers' wavering allegiance to the Supreme Intelligence.

She and Mar-Vel once got drunk and stole a Starforce ship.

Carol's favourite place in the galaxy was C-53.

She bullied Ronan was when they were children.

She hated cheese.

Yon-Rogg's first kiss was her.


End file.
